Bella has wings?
by happysmiles159
Summary: getting shot by your father, attacked by flyboys, telling your boyfriend your a mutant, that's a great day! Let's see whathapens whe Bella's past comes backto check up on her, and what will the Cullens do? I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY!  
So, this is my new story (from the poll on my profile) I realy hope that you all read and review it. I hope that you all like it, because without the reviews and story alerts I won't update as fast!**_

**_With that, welcome to the world of Maximum Ride and Twilight, this'll be a fun ride..._**

I had a half hour, so what to do? I hadn't stretched my wings in a long time, so I happily took off my sweatshirt and shirt, to let my wings starch out through the slits in my tank top that was under my shirt. I let out a breath of relief when they were completely out, happy to let them finally stretch. Charlie wasn't supposed to be home for an hour, while all of the Cullens were hunting in the forest. I just started to spin around a little bit, letting my wings flap slightly, but happily to stretch them out a little. It wasn't even five minutes when I heard the door open, and I was in the front entryway, no way to hide my wings. Charlie stood there, dumb founded, staring at me.

"Bella," he asked confused. "What?"

"Dad," I choked out, letting my wings wrap around me slightly. "It's not what it looks like."

"You're a freak," he said staring at me and taking his gun in his hand. "You're part bird."

"They did this to me, when I was only like a week old."

"My daughter isn't a bird," he said aiming. "So, you mutant freak, you can die." He shoots at me, my wings made it so that none of the bullets hit _me_, but both wings took a bullet. I ran to the back door, one bullet hit my side, but all I could think about what hiding in the woods for the moment. I ran for a half hour, hearing the gun shoots ringing in my ears and stumbling through the wood crying before I stopped. I sat against a tree, feeling my sanity slipping slightly as I was pulled into memories.

_I was only four when they did their first 'experiment' on me, they were going to give me a shield that would protected against attacks, but they could turn it off somehow. They were also going to make me run really fast and they were going to do it all in one time, only giving me numbing medication that was really strong so that I wouldn't be in that much pain. They had chained me to the steal bed, I could still feel the icy coldness through the thin white sheets they placed between the bed and I. I heard everything, and it scared me for life. I had gotten the shield, but instead of physical it was a mental shield that was removed during times of pure panic, but the running thing didn't work, making me extremely clumsy because it damaged my left leg. _

Now, because of all this when I was panicked I just slipped into these memories, only using my knowledge from when we escaped the School. Even if I wasn't in harm I would panic and think that everyone was white coats so I would scream and either attack or run, depending on the situation I was in. I folded my wings into me, so that if someone came they wouldn't think that I had wings. I heard fast footsteps in the distance, they were coming closer, but at the moment I didn't care and closed my eyes. I was in a lot of pain, even more since both of my wings had been hit and they hurt to be folded in. I had been putting pressure on the wound in my side, but it didn't really stop bleeding.

"Bella," I heard a familiar voice ask.

My eyes snapped open to see a familiar guy with somewhat messy hair, and a large wolf. My eyes locked on the wolf, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a white coat, which sent me running through the woods as fast as I could. The guy somehow got ahead of me, with a hurt look on his face.

"Bella," he said putting both his hands up as if to surrender, "I don't know what's going on but calm down, you're hurt, bleeding. You need help, but you seem really scared right now, tell me what's wrong, okay?"

_He's wearing a white coat_, I thought. _He's one of them, they want me there, so that they can hurt me and pluck my feathers along with the rest of the flock. They'll take me back there, that or the eraser will tear me to shreds and make me tell him where everyone else is._

"Bella," the man almost gasped, looking at me now more that confused. "Did you just think about my white coat," he asked taking the coat off. It didn't even really look like a lab coat; instead it was more like a suit jacket.

I nodded my head, slowly turning so that I was facing both threats equally and could keep an eye on both of them. The wolf came close to me, and I was almost sure that it was going to attack. I turned my full attention to it, ready for anything, but when the thing stopped about ten feet away from me and held out it's paw as if to shake.

"He says that you should get to a doctor," the guy said. "Will you let me take you to the hospital? So that you can get that looked at?" The man held out his hand to me, and the wolf seemed to nudge me to the man.

I took a step sideways, away from all of them. Unsure about what to do I started to run, faster than before so that I could get away, but then I hit something cold, and hard. I had been running so fast I fell backwards, doing a summersault to end up back on my feet. I looked at what I ran into a smaller girl, her hair was dark and sticking out everywhere.

"Bella," she said happily. "I'm sorry, I should have heard you coming, but you were running so fast I didn't think that it was you."

I looked at her, immediately thinking that she was one of them and took off to my left. I ran into five other white coats, and a lot more erasers. After 45 minutes of running and stumbling I was able to find a tree to climb up and stay in for a little to figure out what to do. Everyone ended up standing at the base of the tree while I climbed up pretty far up and sat down on a branch to watch them. The erasers changed into human form, and joined the seven white coats as they just looked up and watched me. I stared down back at them, my arms wrapped around the tree trunk so that I wouldn't fall. They didn't look at me like the others did, they looked more concerned.

"Bella," one of them shouted. He was one of the Erasers and looked really familiar, "can you hear me?"

I nodded hugging the tree harder, "yes," I shouted back. "Why haven't you just killed me? That would be so much easier than doing all this!"

"Why would I kill you Bella," he shouted back. "We just want to help you!"

"Sorry," I shouted back down, "but I don't accept help from erasers and white coats."

"What are erasers," the black haired girl asked in a normal voice.

I didn't want to go into this; they know what the school does. I swung my legs over the branch so that I was facing the tree away from everyone. It was a eight foot jump, with the proper speed build up I could get there. I took a breath and grabbed hold of the branch, letting myself fall so that I was holding onto the branch like it was a gymnast bar. I heard a few people catch their breaths and I started to swing, picking up speed as I went. Below me I heard people saying that I should just stay still for two moments, and right as I jumped there was the white coat from earlier trying to catch me. I let go just in time though, and caught the branch of the next tree, just like a monkey. I did this to the next few trees, going faster and faster until I reached a brake in trees for the roadway. I didn't know what to do, but without another thought I jumped and let my wings out to try to fly way, but due to the bullets trying to fly just hurt. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground and pulled my wings in, hoping that no one saw them. No one caught me; I just heard a ton of screams as I fell and my scream when I hit the ground. I tried to move, but moaned in pain every time I tried, so I unhappily just stopped, Jeb always said to just stay still if I were hurt.

Everything came into perspective then, I wasn't being chased by white coats and Erasers; it was just the Cullens and the pack making sure I was alright. That's when I started to panic, not even trying to put my shield back up. What if they saw? What should I say when they ask how I got hurt? Should I tell them Charlie shoot me? Maybe I should just jump off a cliff and fly away so that Charlie thinks I died, he didn't want me anyway.

"Bella," I heard Edward panic. "Are you okay? What were you trying to do? What happened to you? Can you hear me?"

I nodded my head and groaned. I heard others coming and I felt something warm run down my back, dang. This was going to be fun to explain why I have wings.

"What happened," I heard Jacob ask coming closer.

"She jumped tried something and didn't make it," Edward said shaking his head as I groaned again.

"What did she try," I heard, I think it was, Carlisle asked.

I felt him touch my bloody side, it stung horribly, "please don't touch it," I mumbled. "It hurts."

"It's going to hurt," Carlisle told me. "Just try to stay awake for right now. We can take you back to our house for right now."

"Why not the hospital," Sam asked sounding a little concerned.

"It's closer, besides, who wants to explain why we are all out in the woods? Edward, can you carry her?"

"No," I said as my eyes fluttered open. "I-I-I-I'm fine."

"No you aren't," almost five people said at the same time.

"All I need is to-to-to-to-to-to," I was lost in my trail of thought, unsure about what to say next. I had to leave; I had to because I would just hurt them if I stayed. Charlie obviously hated me, and once they all found that I was bleeding on my back they would find my wings. Then I would be hurt again or I would be brought back to the school, which I would rather die than go back there. I may as well tell them the truth, "if you go any further to _help_ me, Dr. Cullen, you will pry end up hurting you, your family, the pack, and my own friends. If you're smart you will walk away now and never breathe a word of me again. Please Dr. Cullen, please don't do anything more than you've already done. Everything stopped; I could only hear my breathing as I closed my eyes again. It was true, if he kept helping me than all those people would be hurt, and if he wanted to continue with this he would have to be aware of that. "If you turn away now, than you can just go on living, Dr. Cullen, just as if nothing ever happened."

He looked at me, confused, and nowhere near convinced that leaving now would be the best idea. "Bella," he said putting one hand on my shoulder, "I'm not going to leave you here to die."

I felt something tingle behind my ear, and within moments I felt the electricity running thought me. I screamed and curled instantaneously into a ball, and somehow I felt my hair cover my back. They were coming, and I had to move or something because I could hear them coming. I thought that the chip that was electrifying me was just under the skin, I could get it out if I had a pocket knife. I forced myself to sit up, panting once the chip had finished. I looked around, everyone was confused, and Edward was next to me more than concern in his eyes. I had barely even sat up when I took off running as fast as I could without looking back, thinking as loud as I could _I love you Edward_.

I ran to the store and got some bandages, gauze, disinfectant, and a candy bar with the ten dollars I had in my pocket. I went as fast as I could so that no one could catch up with me too quickly. After that I went back into the forest and climbed a tree, putting some disinfectant on the wound in my side, the putting the gauze and bandages on under my tank top. I couldn't risk anyone seeing my wings, but I had to get them bandaged. Luckily I had gotten hit just on the tops of my wings, but far enough down so that I could fly if I had the bandages on. I just did it quickly, in case someone was nearby. After that I just needed to find a clearing and I could fly off. It was about eight o'clock then and I was getting really cold, so against my ideals I headed to Charlie's house.

When I got to Charlie's house it took me ten minutes to figure out that Charlie was passed out somewhere. I climbed the tree and went through the window that I always kept open, and after climbing into my window I found Charlie passed out on my bed and Edward standing by the bed with a bottle of beer in his hand, most likely trying to figure out what happened to Chalrie, but I knew the story already. After shooting me Charlie got drunk off of all the beer in the house, then went to my room to do something, but had passed out on my bed before being able to do whatever it was. Edward, on the other hand, pry came here thinking that I was going to come here eventually and to tell Charlie what happened, but he pry came just as Charlie passed out and after seeing the evidence of the shooting he was pry wondering what the heck had happened. He seemed so deep in thought, and I found that my shield was already back up so since I was basically a ninja I easily passed him to my closet where I found my large tote bag.

"I'm sorry," I said out loud as I grabbed the bag. I felt Edward's eyes on me, but I didn't turn around to look at him, instead I continued to put something in the bag. "I didn't mean for any of this to go this far, and I didn't think that this would be happening." I heard a howl in the distance, an eraser, no doubt. I heard another howl, and decided that it was a werewolf. I pulled out the dozen small bombs out of the back of the closet, Izzy and the Gasman wanted me to have something, just in case something happened. Another howl erupted from the woods and the small chip started to electrify me again. I scream and threw my body to the wall, trying to stay standing. That didn't work; I curled up in a ball again and waited it out, tears stinging my eyes. When it ended I found that Edward was holding me, looking at me with such confusion and such pain in his eyes that I didn't want him to look like that. I cuddled closer to him and whimpered, that stupid chip had to go.

"What was that, Bella," Edward asked pulling me closer to him.

"A chip," I said closing my eyes. "Please, Edward, please take it out."

"Where is it?"

"Behind my ear," I whimpered still in a tad bit of pain. "I think you could take it out with a knife. Please, it hurts."

I felt him brush some hair away from the ear closest to him, and then turned me so that he could look at the other ear, and found the small bump where the chip was. "I'm not going to do that Bella," he said sadly. "I think that it's too deep in, how did it get there?"

"Get it out," I pleaded. "It hurts, and they're coming."

"The best I can do is see if Carlisle could remove it."

"No, no doctors," I pleaded lamely.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly in my ear, "What else do you need in the bag?"

"I just need to change," I cried into Edward's chest, "but I have to leave."

"I'll grab you a new shirt," he said rubbing my upper arm, "and a sweatshirt. I think Alice could get you anything else that you'd need."

"I really need a new shirt," I said opening my eyes. "This one has blood on in."

"I'll help you," he said moving. He picked up the shirt closest to us, then helped me sit up a little bit. "I'll close my eyes," he said when I looked at him questioningly. I took the shirt from him and he closed his eyes while I slowly changed shirts. My side hurt so much, along with my wings that hurt even when they were tucked into me. When I was done I slumped back so that I was resting on Edward's chest. He gave me my bag and picked me up. As we started to head to his house the chip went on again and electrocuted me, I felt like screaming, griping onto Edward's shirt and biting my lower lip to keep from screaming.

"It'll be okay," he told me as we ran to his house.

It didn't take long to get there, but the electricity just kept going, I think Edward had been running for three minutes, and it still continued while Edward explained what little he knew to Carlisle and the rest of his family. When we got to his house Edward laid me down on couch as I silently cried. Alice had come to my side to try to help, but yelped and what seemed to be, jumped back in surprise asking what the world was going on.

"How did the chip _get _there," Carlisle asked skeptically.

"I don't know Carlisle," Edward said worried, "but if you just touch her, like Alice has demonstrated, you can feel the electricity trying to get to the ground."

I felt Carlisle touch my shoulder, what would normally be a comforting gesture, seemed to hurt both him and me. "I see what you mean. Where is the chip?"

Someone moved my hair away from my ear, most likely Edward, and pointed the small bump out to Carlisle. He agreed to take the chip out about the same time that the chip stopped. I kept my eyes closed, and I stopped crying. After a few moments I heard footsteps and I felt Edward pick me up.

"Edward," I questioned softly, trying to open my eyes.

"Yes, love," I said quietly as he kept walking, this time at a human pace.

"You can't let me see it."

"What?"

"You can't let me see _anything_. Today when I freaked out, that was because you were wearing a white coat that reminded me of a doctor's coat. I can't do anything with medicine, surgery, even just getting this chip out, it makes me go crazy and I try to run away."

"So that's what happened," he said in thought. "Carlisle actually thinks that it would be better for you to be awake. He says it'll only take a few minutes."

"Does he want my eyes open?"

"Yes, but I promise, you won't see anything." He sounded so unsure that it wasn't convincing. I shifted, feeling my thoughts slipping and my memories coming back, but this time it was slower. Edward seemed to slow down, and then ran at a human speed to a room in the house. "Alice just had a vision, you repeat what happened earlier. She says that she came up with a way to prevent it, but you just have to stay calm, okay Bella?"

I nodded and closed my eyes even tighter, trying not to scream. I was soon set on something, and I felt something hold down both of my arms and my legs, and there was a hand holding my hand. I heard Edward telling me to relax and open my eyes. I debated it for a little, unsure about what my response to this would be. I felt the chip start again, this time putting even more electricity through me. The holds on my arms and legs let go, but he didn't let go of my hand.

"Bella, please open your eyes. I know that the chip started, but the sooner you open your eyes the sooner we can get the chip out," Edward told me as my arms and legs were pushed down once more.

I opened my eyes, once the chip had stopped, to see Edward holding my left hand and Alice holding down my left shoulder. I instantly panicked, being held down was not one of the things that kept me sane. I started to franticly look around the room. I was in a guest bedroom, it had tan walls, dark wooden furniture, hardwood floors with a red carpet in the middle, red curtains which were drawn closed, and I was lying on the bed that had a red comforter. Emmet and Jasper were holding my legs down and Rosalie was holding my other arm. I looked over my right shoulder to see Carlisle and Esme, both just standing there looking really sad. I really started to panic and started to get out of this.

Edward was the first to try to help me, squeezing my hand and just saying that everything was alright.

_Relax_, I screamed at myself. _They are going to help! They're going to remove the evil chip from behind your ear so that it'll stop electrifying you. You can trust them and you know it! Besides, this place doesn't even look like the school in any way. None of these people are going to hurt you, and you know it!_

"Bella," Edward questioned.

I realized that because of my panicking my shield had gone down, and I was surprised that I could remember Edward's name much less that he can read minds.

_Edward_, I remembered starting to panic more, not because I was going to have some surgery done in a room full of vampires, but because once it starts I may be saying things that I don't mean._ Edward, you have to understand that I've only had bad experiences when I'm in doctor's offices, hospitals or whatever, and this may turn out really bad. Whatever I say, whatever I threaten, whatever names I yell at you, even if you don't understand them, make sure that I stay here until this is done._

Edward nodded, "would it help if Carlisle told you exactly what he was going to do?"

"Maybe," I said looking at Carlisle as I calmed down and stopped trying to get out, "would you mind? This is actually one of the times I've been this calm."

Carlisle and Esme smiled at me before Carlisle answered. "That wouldn't be a problem. First, I'll give you two shoots. One will help you stay calm and the other will numb around your ear. After that I'll make a small cut and remove the chip. After that I'll just stitch you back up and we'll be done." I started to panic again, my heat speed up a little and I could feel my left leg twitching.

"Since everyone's here we can all just talk," Esme said trying to comfort me. I looked back at Edward for reassurance, and just as I did that I felt someone put their hands on my head, blocking my vision to my right. "It's just me, Bella," I heard Esme say. "I'm going to stand here so that you don't move your head and you don't see what's going on."

I nodded my head and took in my mental situation. I was afraid, and if one thing was even said wrong I would go over the cliff and go mad. I was going to get two shots, but I was surprised when Carlisle told me that he was going to give it to me. Even though I knew that it was going to happen I still freaked out when it did happen. I screamed and tried to pull my arm away, but Rosalie kept it where it was.


	2. Chapter 2

I had almost lost it, but luckily Alice was there to 'save' me, "so, do you want to go shopping next weekend?"

"Alice," I sighed as I felt the medicine take effect, "I pry won't be here next weekend." I watched as everyone looked at me strangely, "I have to get some money so that I can go to my home," I explained slightly.

"You mean Charlie's," Rosalie asked, confused on her own.

"No, I can't really go back to Charlie's." I watched Edward glance at my side, and I could almost hear the questions going through his head.

"You're going to Jacksonville," Alice asked terrified.

"No, not there either," I answered now being almost completely relaxed and just talking with friends.

"Then where are you going, love," Edward asked seeming really skeptical.

"I don't really know yet," I admitted as my leg twitched again. "I need to talk to them and see if they moved."

"Who are they?"

"They are my Flock," I answered, but just as the words left my mouth I instinctively went to cover my mouth with my hands, but since my arms were pinned down my eyes just went really wide. "I shouldn't have said that!"

"Your flock," Emmet said laughing, "like a bird or something?"

_Exactly, _but I wasn't going to say that out loud, _but instead we are bird people who look human! Dang, Edward can hear this._

"Yes," he said with an amused smile. "I can hear what you think."

"Yeah, sure, Emmet," I agreed as my vision became a little hazy, "like birds."

"Are you ready for the second shoot," Carlisle asked, he seemed so unsure.

"No," I said trying to blink through the haze, which didn't work, "but I doubt that I will ever be." I felt the shoot and started to struggle a little, but whatever drugs I had been given started to weigh me down. The chip started again, I bit down on my lip to try not to scream, even though this time was the worst. I heard a howl in the distance, and I knew that if I didn't do this now the Erasers would be at the front door knocking in no time. I started to panic even more, but I couldn't really feel my body so I couldn't really do anything. I felt Carlisle give me the shoot, and I felt everyone's confusion over the howling, but I just closed my eyes and waited for this all to be over.

"So where does your 'flock' live," Jasper asked.

"I don't really know," I confessed. "I haven't seen them in two or three years. They've pry moved since then."

"How did you get this chip in your head," Emmet asked quite bluntly.

"All of us were in an experiment together. Although Max is the leader and everyone believes that she's the oldest I really am. I just turned down the oldest and leadership position because, well, I have my panic attacks ever now and then. Since I was the oldest I was the one they wanted to control the most, so in order to what they called, 'train me' the chip works just like a dog collar, in a way."

"What was this experiment," Rosalie asked, "because it doesn't seem normal."

I had a few quick flashbacks of everything that I went through, luckily I didn't have my wings in any of these experiments and I involuntarily shivered. "Let's just say that you don't want to know."

"Okay, did Charlie or Renee know about this?"

I sighed; I didn't want to really say anything after that. "Let's just say that these experiments may not have been legal," I admitted.

They all started to ask questions and I started to squirm again, finding that I could move my body again, but only slightly. Tears threatened me as Esme started to tell them to stop, and that they were scaring me, and I really was afraid, and they all must have known it because they stopped everything at once.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this before now," Edward asked still holding my hand while, what seemed like, giving me a hand message.

"Never came up," I said sadly. "Besides, I don't like to dwell on these things."

"I can tell," Jasper said sorrowfully. "Let's change the subject."

"Like to what," Rosalie said in a dead tone.

"Like- like how did you get hurt today, Bella," Alice jumped in.

"It was just me being an idiot," I lied horribly, but for the moment they all seemed to buy it. Well, at least they were acting like they did. "I don't think that it's really important," I ended as the haze became thicker.

"Bella," Edward asked sounding hurt, "did Charlie shoot you?"

I didn't answer; instead I just closed my eyes. I reheard the gun shoot in my head, I felt my body running, and then I relived myself sinking into panic so easily that it almost scared me. I started to feel my breathing; all I did was watch my breathing. The room was so silent, as if they couldn't believe it, but my answer was enough for all of them to just stop. Another howl was heard in the background, and my eyes snapped open. The room seemed to start up again, but at a slower pace. We just started to talk about minor things, what I thought about the school work recently, the weather, any good movies. After a while I heard Carlisle speak up, I had almost forgotten that he was there. I truly was almost going to go insane, but I really didn't think that any of them needed to know that, so I kept my mouth quiet.

"We're almost done," he said reassuringly. "All I need to do is finish stitching you up."

"I didn't even know that you had started," I admitted with a smile. I had gotten through something without going insane.

"Well, only five more minutes," he said reassuringly. Another howl was heard, this time it was so close. "Boys, why don't you go see what that is all about," Carlisle suggested as Emmet and Jasper left the room. Alice took their places and held both of my legs down, while Edward took her place holding my arm down. They all started to compliment me about how well I was taking this, even though my leg had been twitching for almost the whole time. As Carlisle finished up both Emmet and Jasper came in about how those things weren't normal werewolves. When Carlisle was done with me I sat up, the world spun a little, but I didn't care because Emmet and Jasper had just described an Eraser to the rest of their family.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, I was a little wobbly, the world was hazy and spinning, but no way in heck is anyone hurting the Cullens on my watch. I was still able to fight- kind of- maybe- possibly- okay, I pry shouldn't, but that's beside the point. Everyone told me to lay back down, but I shook my head, and- wow, how can the world spin that fast and I'm not throwing up yet?- went to get my bag. Lucky for me Alice must have found it and put it by the door.

"I'll be back in about a half hour to pay you back," I said slinging the bag over my shoulder. "I think that after this I owe you guys some money."

"What are you talking about Bella," Edward asked, having been at my side as I walked. "Just lay back down and we can handle, this, whatever it is."

"I'm sorry," I said looking down, "but you can't handle them."

"How do you know," Emmet and Rosalie asked together.

"Let's just say trust me, you're better off _not_ knowing," I responded as I walked out the door way of the room. I don't really know how, but somehow I was able to send all of the Cullens on a wild goose chase through their home trying to find me, while I somehow got out and into the forest. Don't ask me how the world I managed that, because all I know is that I was able to outran them even though I tripped five times. All I know is that I heard the Cullens not too far away from me, meaning I had a little amount of time to take down who knew how many Erasers. I closed my eyes and breathed in; although my breath was ragged I just smiled thinking that I would be able to actually do something for once that will help someone. I opened my eyes when I heard a howl, and started to run in the direction I thought that I had heard it come from. After running for a few minutes I was able to find that there were only three flyboys tracking, and I realized that they could most likely been mistaken for something like werewolves.

"Here little bird," they taunted me.

"Why don't you come here dogs," I said with one hand digging in my bag. Within seconds I found a bomb with a short fuse and a lighter. I light the fuse, dropped in and yelled, "Come get me," before running back to let them step on the bomb. Luckily it worked, unluckily I had turned around and gotten hit on the forehead with an arm. I fell back down and I could feel a bruise forming on my head. I blinked a few times as the world spun again. I thought that I saw something, a bird maybe? I really didn't know. I closed my eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. Little did I know that I would pass out as soon as I closed my eyes.

Gazzy's POV

"Where is Forks," I asked Iggy as we were flying.

"You're asking the blind guy," he asked back with a laugh. "Max said that it was in Washington, and that we would know where it was when we saw it."

"What does that mean?" I looked over at Iggy at this point, and he seemed to be listening to something. "I just heard something, down there," Iggy pointed down into a forest that we were flying over and I saw a bit of smoke.

"Should we go check it out?"

"Why, what do you see?"

"There's a little bit of smoke. IT looks almost like a bomb went off."

"Let's go look," Iggy said basically doing a nose dive.

"There are trees Iggy," I said catching up to him. But, that didn't work, because the next thing I knew we were doing face plants into the ground. I groaned and rolled onto my back. "Why didn't you stop?"

"Sorry Gazzy, I wasn't paying attention," he moaned unhappily. "So what's going on right now?"

I sat up, as the world tilted slightly. "It looks like one of our bombs went off, blew up a few flyboys and now there's a girl laying unconscious about 50 yards away."

"How did some girl get one of our bombs? The only person we ever gave one to that we don't live with is Bella. She wouldn't have run into any flyboys."

"Well," I said getting up and walking over to the girl. "Looks like this is Bella, so sorry Iggy, but she did run into something, most likely the flyboys."

"How did they find her? This place is in the middle of nowhere!"

"Wings in," Iggy said in a hushed voice. "Someone's coming."

"Then let's grab her and run," I said lifting Bella up. "We should get back soon, before they send someone looking for us."

"But we need to find a clearing," Iggy said walking east. Unfortunately, he ran head on into a tree.

"That was a tree Iggy," I said walking over to him while carrying Bella bridal style. "Here, put your hand on my shoulder and you won't run into any trees."

"I don't want any help," Iggy said rubbing his forehead. "We don't have time for it, just get Bella out and I'll meet you in Settle or something."

"Hello," a voice came from behind us. I turned around to see a really strong guy that looked like an Indian without the long hair. "Can we help you?" A girl appeared behind him, and I noticed that the two of them had the same tattoo on their upper arm.

"Who are you," Iggy asked looking in their direction.

"I'm Jacob, this is Leah," the dude said. "We were taking a walk and we heard something, so we thought that we would come check it out. What happened?"

"We were working with a robot," Iggy lied smoothly, "but it exploded. Our friend here got hit in the head with one of the parts."

"Why are you out in the woods playing with a robot at like ten pm," the girl asked coming closer and looking at Bella. She nodded at her friend, who seemed to understanding what it meant.

"Because we've been out here for a while," I said coming into the conversation, "but we were going to be going home soon."

"You could come to our place," the guy offered. "If your friend's hurt than she should rest, and we have a place she could lay down."

Iggy and I exchanged a glace, if he thought it was a good idea then I would go along, but if he disagreed than I could make something up. He turned back and nodded at the two, "we wouldn't be much of a trouble? I swear that we will leave early in the morning."

"I wouldn't be a problem at all," the guy said. "Your friend is Isabella Swan, correct? We can call her dad and have him come get her and you three in the morning."

"No," I spoke up. "That won't be necessary. I think that we can find our own way back."

"Okay," the girl said, "let's go this way." She started to walk in the direction they came from, Iggy followed the two and I walked next to Iggy silently.

"Do you want me to carry her," the guy said after a little while.

Although my arms hurt I didn't want this guy carrying Bella when we just found her, "no, I got her."

We walked for a long time, and when we got to a little house a lot of people came out and started asking questions to the two that helped us. After about two minutes of that they showed us a couch that we laid Bella on and the two of us decided to sit on the floor in front of her. We introduced ourselves as our normal names, not really wanting to come up with something else. After that they really just left us alone, but we heard the boy from earlier on a phone call with someone although we couldn't hear the other end of the conversation.

"We found Bella… yeah she's here… we don't know, but there were two boys with her… no… they claimed to be playing with a robot… no, we didn't buy it either… no you can't come over… no… she's unconscious, leech… if you call me dog I'll call you leech… they call themselves Iggy and Gazzy… NO! YOU CAN'T!... we can bring her there, I guess… yeah, they'll pry come too … shouldn't we like barely move her though?... ugh… one minute, Hey everyone! What do you think of Dr. Cullen coming over to look at Bella?"

There were a ton of answers that were regretful, but agreeing. I started to freak when he said doctor, and I really wanted to say no, but then I realized that I pry wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Fine, but ONLY him," the person on the phone said reluctantly. "No, you can't… I don't care… I didn't do anything! … Why are you blaming me… goodbye!"

"So what's going on," another male voice asked.

"Dr. Leach is coming over to see if she's hurt anymore and then we'll take it from there," the guy on the phone said. "He'll be over in a few."

"A doctor," Iggy whisper asked. "Why did they have to call a doctor?"

"Dude," I said looking at him even though he couldn't see me, "they found her unconscious in the woods with two teens. Wouldn't you call a doctor?"

"Yeah, but they don't seem to like the doctor either, so why call one?"

"I don't know, just act like we don't know anything."

"Fine," he agreed angrily, "but we'll stay here right?"

"Totally," we sat there for a while, just listening to Bella's breathing and trying to figure out our own thought about a doctor examining Bella. We didn't have much time though because in like five minutes there was a knock at the door. There were a few comments exchanged between everyone before a very pale dude came into the room. I just stared at him while Iggy just, well was Iggy and looked blankly in front of him.

"Hello," the guy said with a smile on his face. "You two must be Gazzy and Iggy. The man that found you in the woods told me a little about you. I'm Dr. Cullen. I'm actually a friend of Bella's."

_Bella's friends with a doctor_, I thought, _that isn't too right._ "Yeah, um, I'm Gazzy, and this is Iggy. We're friends of Bella's too."

"How are you friends with her," Iggy asked now looking in Dr. Cullen's direction.

"She's dating my son and she's really close to my family. Do you mind if I take a look to make sure she isn't hurt?"

"As long as we can stay in the room," Iggy said still looking blankly at Dr. Cullen.

"Actually I think that the people who helped you have a few more questions to ask. Why don't you go ask them," the doctor suggested.

"Why can't they come in here," Iggy countered. "We would like to stay with Bella."

"Fine then," an Indian looking man said coming into the room. "I'm Sam, I'm one of the owners of this house."

"Thank you for helping us sir," I said with a nod. "We appreciate it."

"It's no problem, but your story isn't really matching up and I would like to know what happened."

"What do you mean," I asked helping Iggy up so that we could get out of the way.

"Because when you said you were out playing with a robot with Bella we know that she was with Dr. Cullen and his family at their house."

"Bella joined us just as the robot exploded," Iggy lied. "Unfortunately she was the one hit."

"Is that really all she was worried about," Dr. Cullen asked. I looked over and he was looking at Bella's head, and he had a slight frown on his face. "She ran out of my house in such a rush."

I gave Iggy a look, as if to say too bad I was right, and he just looked sadly at me. Then we heard an umph from Dr. Cullen and we looked to see Bella in a battle ready crouch on the couch and Dr. Cullen looking so confused. Bella just looked around, she must be so afraid, and when she looked at us she just smiled. What was going to happen now?

**HEY!  
Thanks to Bunniez, melaniecullen96, animal8, WolfLover17, and WolfLover17 for reviewing! It helped me get started right away on this update. Hope you all like the story! Please Review, all comments welcomed!**

**~Happysmiles159**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to see Carlisle standing over me looking at my head. Accidently I did a kick that sent Carlisle to the floor, but I didn't mean it, it was just reflexes. I looked around franticly and saw Gazzy and Iggy standing by the wall. I smiled at the two and then realized what was going on.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle," I said standing to help him up. The world spun again and within seconds I found myself staring at the ceiling with Carlisle, Sam, Gazzy, Jacob, and the rest of the pack all over me wondering if I was okay. I began to sit up and almost at the same time everyone yelled stop except Iggy but he was blind and still by the wall. "How did I get here?"

"Leah and I found your friends and you out in the woods," Jacob told me. "Your friends said that all of you were playing with a robot. The only thing was that it didn't match up with Carlisle's story."

"I was playing with robots," I murmured unhappily, "and they did blow up."

"There were robots that actually blew up," Seth asked.

"Thanks to Iggy and Gazzy they did," I said looking at Gazzy with a smile on my face. "I couldn't believe that those things still worked."

"I thought those were ours," he said half in thought. "After all that time they still work?"

"Yeah, um, what happened?"

"You stood up, but you were knocked out and you should have just stayed lying down for a little," Carlisle said.

"Where am I," I asked sounding so stupid. "Where is the rest of your family Carlisle?"

"You're at the pack's house, so you're on La Push land."

"Okay," I said trying to sit up again. Everyone told me not to, and Jake even made a move to push me back down. "I'm fine."

"Let's just get you up on the couch," Carlisle said helping me sit up. I ended up leaning on Jake who helped turn me so that I fell back onto the couch.

"Does Charlie know where you are," Emily asked from behind the pack.

"I don't think that he really cares," I said off in a haze again. "Is it okay if I just sleep?"

"No," Carlisle said quietly, "but you can close your eyes and lay down."

I lay down, remembering that I was still under that drug. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to press some spots on your skull and you have to tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"Yeah," I agreed as I watched the rest of the pack leave for their patrol. Gazzy and Iggy came over and sat down facing me. "So, what are you two doing here?"

"Getting you," Iggy said with a smile. "Fang came back and he and Nudge went to your mom's while Max stayed with Angel."

"They sent you two to the forest to find me?"

"That's what I thought," Gazzy said as if I finally understood something, "Iggy's already ran into a tree!"

I started to laugh a little, but then Carlisle pressed a spot on my head and I yelped in pain. "Okay, that hurt."

"Okay then," Carlisle said in calm, collected voice, "it doesn't seem that you really hurt yourself, but along with the bruise on your forehead it seems that you fell on your head pretty badly."

"So what now," Gazzy asked slightly panicked.

"All you need is an icepack and some rest." Carlisle said Gazzy let out the breath he was holding, "but you pry should come see me on Monday to double check." With that Carlisle got up to go get an ice pack from Emily and I looked at Gazzy and Iggy while getting up.

I nodded to the door and the two understood immediately. Gazzy grabbed Iggy and headed for the door while I got off the couch and held it open for them and closed the door and started to run as fast as I could. Gazzy was leading us all blindly running through the trees, Iggy had a hand on his shoulder and I was tripping over my own two feet. Finally we found ourselves at a cliff, it was a steep drop down and we were all breathless, and the howls of the wolves getting close didn't help at all. As I started to panic I started to think that they were Erasers and that Carlisle was a white coat. As we ran I could feel them gaining on us, causing us to run faster and me to stumble more often. Eventually though we ended up at the one cliff that was split between the pack's territory and the Cullen's territory. Without thinking the three of us jumped, and feeling the wind rush past us as we let our wings out felt really nice. I did have to stop though, Iggy chose to carry me because I was already half asleep and he didn't want me falling out of the air.

**2 hours later**

We ended up find our way to the tree house to find everyone hanging out and waiting for us. I was attacked with Nudge and Angel hugging me and basically tackling me to the floor with Total licking my face. After that I got a hug from Max and a fist bump from Fang. After that I found out that Fang left for a year, and I smacked him over the head for it. After that I told them about Renee and Charlie, and how Charlie saw my wings and shoot me. I told them about the Cullens and the pack, but I didn't tell them that they were vampires and werewolves, it wasn't my secret to tell.

"Why don't you go back," Angel asked. "They at least deserve a phone call."

"How about this Angel," Max intervened. "We can go find a pay phone to call them with and then we can _think_ about moving."

"Okay" she agreed happily, "but you have to do it right now."

"Fine then," I said rolling my eyes. "I can go find a phone right now."

"No you don't," Iggy said looking in my direction. "That doctor dude said that you had to rest for a while with an icepack on your head. No matter if you kicked him or not, he's still someone we should pry listen to."

"You mean Carlisle? Yeah, I guess that I should listen to him, but this wouldn't be the first time I didn't."

"Wait" Fang said stepping between Iggy and I, "you went to a doctor?"

"I wasn't conscious," I defended myself. "Then when I woke up I kicked him before I realized that he actually was one of my friends."

"If you went to a doctor we should listen," Max said with a sigh. "Just lay down for a while. It's already midnight. None of us should be up. We can talk about this later, in the morning."

Everyone agreed, but Angel made me promise that I would call my friends or something in the morning. I giggled and agreed knowing that she pry wouldn't remember it in the morning because she was tired. Iggy said that since we could get a bed made in the morning for me I could just share a bed with him tonight. I remembered how even right before we left when I was having a hard time sleeping or I had a hard day because I had remembered something that triggered one of my 'moments' he would always make sure that we stayed together. Truly he was like a brother to me, ever since we were really young it's been like that, always staying at each other's side, so even though it'll sound strange to most it'll just be normal for Iggy and I. I agreed and thought back to Edward, I was going to be in so much trouble when I called him later that I would be lucky to come out a vampire. I laid on Iggy's bed so that my back was to him, and he grabbed my waist to pull me closer to him. His chin rested on my head and I put my hands over his.

"I missed you Bella," he whispered to me.

"Missed you too big brother," I whispered with a smile as I fell asleep.

**Carlisle POV **(this start when Bella first left.)

Everyone was regrouping at the house after trying to find Bella, only to find that she had crossed over onto La Push territory. I started to head to the phone to call over there to ask if they had seen her when the phone rang.

"Hello," Alice answered it partly frustrated. "What! One minute. Everyone! The pack found Bella, I'll put in on speaker phone."

"Is she with you," Edward asked completely upset.

"Yeah," Jacob Black answered over the phone, "she's here and there are two boys with her."

"What happened," I asked calmly trying to think of why Bella would run from us.

"Do you know the two boys?"

"No."

"What were they doing," Alice asked angerly.

"They claimed to be playing with a robot."

"I don't think that they were playing with robots," Jasper said coming up the stairs.

"No, we didn't buy it either."

"Why don't we come over and talk there, dog," Edward suggested what seemed to be as calm as he could.

"No, you can't come over" Jacob said simply annoyed now.

"Can we talk to her," Alice almost begged.

"No."

"Why not dog," Edward asked furious.

"She's unconscious, leech."

"Don't call me a leech," Edward screamed.

"If you call me dog I'll call you leech," was the simple answer.

"Who are the two boys," Esme asked coming beside me.

"They call themselves Iggy and Gazzy."

"I should come over and get her," Edward said unhappily.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"Then what do you propose we do," Rosalie asked now making herself known.

"We can bring her there, I guess."

"What about the rest of your pack," Esme questioned wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, they'll pry come too."

"Well," Emmet said coming to stand behind Rosalie, "that sounds like our best option."

"Shouldn't we like barely move her though," Jacob asked, confused.

"Why don't I just come down and look at her," I suggested. This didn't sound like it went over well, "I don't think that you would like to explain to the emergency room what happened."

"One minute," he said. He checked with the rest of his pack and they all agreed. Then it was time to just sit back and watch Edward and Jacob duke it out.

"Let me come and help, Jacob, you know that I can help," Edward tried to reason.

"No, you can't come over," Jacob said once again.

"For peat's sake man you know that I love her."

"I don't care," was Jacob's clever answer.

"Why did you hurt her," Edward accused.

"I didn't do anything!"

"How do we know that?"

"Why are you blaming me?"

"Because, you could have attacked her and hurt her instead of whatever it is that those kids claim happened."

"Goodbye," and with that Jacob hung up and I went to go get my medical bag. I got to the house not long after and exchanged greetings with the pack. Sam showed me the room Bella and the two boys were in and then left me to do my work.

"Hello," I said walking over to the boys. "You two must be Gazzy and Iggy. The man that found you in the woods told me a little about you. I'm Dr. Cullen. I'm actually a friend of Bella's."

_._ "Yeah, um, I'm Gazzy, and this is Iggy. We're friends of Bella's too" the younger one said. He seemed to be very on edge, and I wondered what was wrong, but didn't press any further.

"How are you friends with her," the older boy, Iggy asked turning to look at me.

"She's dating my son and she's really close to my family. Do you mind if I take a look to make sure she isn't hurt?"

"As long as we can stay in the room," Iggy said.

"Actually I think that the people who helped you have a few more questions to ask. Why don't you go ask them," I suggested.

"Why can't they come in here," Iggy countered. "We would like to stay with Bella. After hearing that Sam and I both started to talk to the boys about how we were confused, and although Bella had a lot of bruises on her head she otherwise seemed fine. The two stitches that I had put behind her ear were still there so whatever she was doing she mustn't have been doing anything too hard. Yet, just then I felt a kick to my chest that set me off balance and caused me to fall. I looked up to see Bella smiling at the two boys, then she looked at me and in total confusion she seemed to put thoughts together as she rapidly apologized. After that she tried to get up, but then passed out. After a few minutes she woke back up and got her up to speed on what happened. Whatever happened Bella and the two boys believed that robots were involved, and apparently somehow thanks to the two boys they blew up. While Bella talked to her friends a little I pressed a few spots Bella's skull and when I hit her forehead she yelped in pain.

"Okay then, it doesn't seem that you really hurt yourself, but along with the bruise on your forehead it seems that you fell on your head pretty badly."

"So what now," Gazzy asked slightly panicked.

"All you need is an icepack and some rest." Gazzy let out the breath he was holding, "but you pry should come see me on Monday to double check."

After that I went to go get an ice pack, but while I was in the kitchen telling Emily that nothing was wrong we heard a door open and close. The two of us walked back into the room to find it completely empty, and through the window we saw the three running as fast as they could to the forest. Emily went to go tell the pack so that they all could try to catch them, and she hurried me off to go tell my family in case they went off of La Push land there would be someone there to catch them.

Yet, even after searching for them for an hour no one could find them. We found their sent many times on either side of the land, but we couldn't find them. Everyone searched all night, and at sunrise we decided to just sit back and recollect our thoughts and then if Bella or the two boys didn't show up we would go out looking for them again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Total woke me up by licking my face happily, which was followed by a state of confusion until I remembered what had happened the previous day. Angel giggled as she picked the dog up and put him on the floor telling me that it was time for breakfast. The two of us climbed down the ladder and joined the others who were around a small campfire. I looked around to fine that we were on a really old and abandoned farm out in the middle of nowhere, meaning no one was likely to find us.

"We should find another place though," I heard Max argue with Fang.

"We're safe right now," Fang argued back. "Why can't we just stay here for a little?"

Angel was standing next to me with Total in her arms, looking sadly between Max and Fang who were by the fire with Gazzy Iggy, and Nudge, and the tree house. I could tell that she didn't want to leave, but if fly boys were after me they pry wanted us all back.

"We can't stay here for too long," I said butting into the conversation. "If fly boys were after me who knows what they want with us now." Max started to look like she had won, but really she hadn't. "We can stay here for a little, until we found a way to afford some kind of real house. Like, some of us could get jobs so that we would have some money and could afford some kind of apartment."

"Find jobs," Iggy questioned. "How would we do that? "

"Fast food stops don't take too much of an education to work at."

"What about the rest of us," Nudge answered. "It's not like we could go out and work."

"Well, Iggy could stay home and watch you."

"Yeah," Iggy agreed. "It's not like I could really work."

"Where would we stay," Max challenged me. "It's not like we could go to New York or anything."

"What about Seattle," I suggested. "It rains there a lot so our scents would wash away and it would be harder for the flyboys to catch us."

Everyone agreed over breakfast but after Angle insisted that I call my friends. To comply with her drive to make sure I walked with my friends the two of us flew for an hour to three towns away so that I could use a pay phone. I called Edward's cell phone, knowing that he would pick up.

"Bella," he answered. It was more of a question, but he seemed slightly relieved.

"Edward," I said suddenly relieved to hear his voice again. "Hi?"

"Where are you? Are you alright? What happened? Why did you take off running? What happened in the woods? Who are Gazzy and Iggy? Do you want me to come get you? What happened with Charlie? We called him and he said that you may as well be dead, that you were a freak of nature or something. He also said that you had wings? Are you alright?"

"Edward," I said after a few of his questions. "I don't know where I am, but I'm alright. I was playing with robots with Gazzy and Iggy but they blew up and I got hit in the head. You don't need to come get me, and as for Charlie I think that he's so far drunk he'll never be sober again. I'm sure that he'll be alright."

"How do you not know where you are? Aren't you going to help Charlie? Who are you with?"

"I don't know where I am because I never saw a sign, Charlie and I just had a fight so I decided to move out and he was upset, and I'm with a friend."

"Who, Bella, who are you with?"

"A friend, her name is Angel. Relax Edward, I'm fine."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come and get you," he asked. "I can be there in an hour, two tops, I promise."

"No Edward, I'm fine. Actually I think that my friends and I were going to head up to Settle so I'll be able to come visit you in a week or two."

"I don't think I can wait a week Bella," he admitted.

"Then I'll see if we can get there sooner. I promise that I'm okay Edward, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, love. I trust you, but please come get here soon."

"Okay Edward.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I have to go, bye."

"Goodbye, love."

I hung up and looked at Angel, she seemed pleased and as we flew back she had me describe all of the Cullens to her. She really wanted to meet Edward, saying that he sounds like the best-ist boyfriend in the world. When we got back we decided that we could get going and get to settle by the end of the day, we could also get some cloths at a second hand store so that we would have another change of clothes rather than the three pairs that they all had. So we all took off and flew in a loose formation, just kind of taking it easy and playing around. I was the slowest due to my wings being hurt, and the fact that I was really tired. I think that when we crossed the border of Washington Iggy noted that he was hungry, so we all decided that we should stop for lunch. To my surprise we stopped in Port Angeles, which to me wasn't too big of a deal. I was unlucky that today was Saturday, but surprisingly I didn't run into any of my friends while we were there. Max was happy that there was a second hand store, so we decided to go looking.

As I was trying on some different cloths I found my debit card in my back pocket. I remembered how Alice wouldn't ever let me pay for anything on the multiple shopping trips that we had gone on, so I had a very large chunk of change on that thing. So, I got everyone to stop what they were doing and I brought them to a department store, telling them each a list of things they needed to buy. Everyone went crazy, which was nice to see them so happy. Fang and Gazzy helped Iggy, which was nice of them, while I helped Angel a little to find things that matched.

In the end we all got four new outfits, new shoes, new underwear, socks, a backpack, Gazzy got a new hat, Iggy got a new ear ring, Fang got a pair of aviators, Angel got a stuffed animal, Nudge got make up, and Max got a necklace with a heart with wings on it. When we left the store we found a dumpster and threw all of our old cloths in it. After that we happily just walked around for a little before we started off. Everyone wanted to stay longer, but what caused us to leave was that I saw the silver Volvo, and short glimpse of an angry pixie.

When we got to Seattle we decided to use the laptop to go apartment shopping. Since it was kind of late when we got there Max, Fang and I saw an open bar that was looking for help. We told Iggy to watch everyone while we went to go check it out. Although we don't know how when we came out an hour later Max and I were now waitresses and Fang was a bar tender. We were going to start the next day. It felt good to know that we had jobs, they weren't the best, but they weren't the worst either. That's when we found out that Fang had learned how to be a bartender online. All Max and I could do was stare at him, I mean really? Of all the things he could have chosen to do online and he chose to become a bar tender?

When we got back everyone had found an apartment that didn't cost too much. It only cost $1,555 a month and the down payment was less than $1,000. We all agreed to look into it on Monday. We could sleep in a tree for two or three days, not like we haven't done it before.

"So what tree is it for tonight," I heard a voice ask.

"Oh," Angel cried, "I'm sorry Total!" She pulled the small talking dog out of her backpack and the little thing rubbed up against my leg.

"Sorry Total," I said bending down to pet him. "I forgot about you."

"That makes me really sad Bella," he said looking up at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, there's a lot on my mind right now."

"There's someone coming," Iggy said out of the blue. "It's a car."

"Let's get going," Max said unhappily. "Spread out, Bella and Iggy, Gazzy and Angel, Nudge, Fang and I. We'll meet up soon and if you're attacked go to Forks, where Bella was and we will regroup... somewhere."

"At the school," Gazzy suggested. "I mean the school's got to be pretty self identifiable."

"Everything's identifiable," I admitted. "So yeah, the school will be a good place."

"Then let's get going," Fang said pulling up the hood on his sweatshirt. Everyone split up; since we were in a park Gazzy and Angel just went to the pond; I think that Fang and Max ended up walking down main street; while Iggy and I just walked around a small store.

"Where are we Bella," Iggy asked running his hands over some racks of cloths. "Why are we in a clothing store? Why is it open right now?"

"They were just closing," I admitted, "but we needed a back door." I grabbed his hand again and pulled him to the back door, just as I heard someone else enter. I heard a squeal of delight right before Iggy and I went out the door. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't trust that it was someone I knew and go back to see who it was. After we found our way out of the alley we just started to walk. We happily put up our hoods up to cover our faces. Iggy just walked next to me with a finger through my belt loop.

After about an hour we all meet up again, Angle looked really tired so we decided to sleep in the largest tree in the park. We did the first thing and within minutes Angel was asleep with a snoozing Total in her lap. I asked where her bear went and Nudge said that she had lost it when they were running a while back after I had left. Iggy choose to sleep on the branch that was literally right next to me, which I didn't mind, instead I grabbed his hand to let him know I was there and fell asleep.

"Oh come on Edward, it's a tree! It's late! Why would she be in a tree?" Someone was yelling at the bottom of the tree, waking all of us up. We all seemed to instantly be alert, not moving a muscle.

"Okay then, let's try this; what do you smell, Alice," I heard Edward ask. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth fall open. I saw Max give me a strange look, and I just silently put my hand over my mouth.

"I smell Bella and like six other people, and they have a dog," I heard someone complain. That's when I recognized it, Alice!

"Do you hear their heartbeats," Edward asked Alice.

"Yeah, they're all really fast except for one. What's with that?" Okay, so mine was the slow one, those scientist are pure crazy, but they were really smart to be able to get my heart rate down.

"I don't know," Edward admitted. "Let's go find out."

"Hoods," Gazzy asked Max so quiet you could barely hear it. Max nodded and we all put our hoods up, moving a little closer to each other with Fang, Max, and I all in the front. I wasn't really sure if they were Alice and Edward, so I was prepared for a fight, and looking behind me I found that everyone besides me was ready to drop.

Max started to whisper orders, "Angel, Nudge, drop." The two dropped to the ground below the tree within seconds and they hit the ground running.

"What the heck," Alice asked. "Were those two girls running off?"

"Gazzy, Iggy," Max whispered, as she said something they dropped and ran off.

"Hello," I heard Alice ask; she was just below us, and within seconds her head bobbed up into our view. "Hello? Who are you three?"

"Just keep going Alice," Edward complained.

I started to laugh, Fang and Max just stiffened most likely having their battle faces on under their hoods. I just laughed a little more while I took off my hood, "you two can relax," I said between laughs. "This is Alice and Edward Cullen, they are some of my friends from Forks."

Max and Fang just looked at me as if they didn't believe it.

"Come on," I suggested with a smile waving to Edward and Alice, "don't mind them, they just, um, aren't used to people. Let's get out of this tree."

"No, Bella," Max said looking me dead in the eye. "We need to find everyone else."

"Come on," I pleaded, "if anything happens it's on my head."

"Others," Alice questioned. "You mean those kids who were running away?"

"Yes," Fang answered with a tight jaw. "That would be them."

"Why are all of you in a tree anyway," Edward asked looking at me.

"We were sleeping," I said starting to climb down. "Then you two had to come and freak the heck out of us." I dropped down like everyone else, but instead of landing on my feet I landed on my butt. "Damn scientist," I hissed under my breath.

"Bella, are you alright," Edward asked getting down from the tree and helping me up. "Why were you sleeping in a tree?"

"Because we can't afford anything else," Max said dropping from the tree with Fang and Alice. "We don't exactly have a ton of money."

"Well, for right now, where did everyone go," Fang asked. We all stood around and looked at each other. No one had a single idea so it was time for me to come in.

"Sonic Search," I asked Max. With a huff she agreed, obviously not really wanting me to do that. I walked away from them about three feet, than I ran as fast as I could did a front flip, and landed, searching the next fifteen miles. They weren't on the ground, so they were probably going somewhere in the air. "We got a problem."

"Where would they go," Max said starting to freak out.

"We said Forks was the meeting place," Fang reminded us. I looked at Alice; did she know where they could be? She nodded her head at me, which I hope meant something good. "They probably went there."

"Then let's get going," Max and I said at the same time starting to walk in the direction Forks was.

"Where are you going," Edward asked putting both his hands on my shoulders.

"Forks," I said turning around to face him. "That's where our friends are, and they aren't really safe their right now so we need to go get them and go somewhere else."

"Why don't we just go back in my car?"

"I couldn't ask that of you Edward, you don't even know my friends."

"True, but if I can help in any way I certainly would," he said after kissing my forehead.

"Why don't we just meet you there," I suggested. "I'm sure that you can help us find my friends once we get there."

"How are you going to get there?"

I heard Max and Fang try to hold back laughs, but it didn't really work. I started to contemplate before Max decided to speak up. "Come on Bella, it's late and I _know_ that you've had a full 24 hours. Do you have room in your car to hold all of us?"

"Of course we do," Alice said hipper again. "Come on," she grabbed Max and Fang's hands and started to drag them in a direction, most likely toward the car that they came in.

"So it was you that was driving her around," I mused once the three were out of human hearing range.

"Yep," he said snaking one arm around my waist. "I don't know why you ran though. Would you mind explaining?"

"Don't worry about it," I said leaning against him. "Just be thankful that they took the dog instead of leaving the thing with me."

"Another werewolf?"

"I would love to say that, but no this is just an annoying dog."

"Thank you. Hey, Alice saw something really weird earlier."

"Like what," I asked starting to get a little nervous. "It couldn't be that far out."

"This one kind of is. Alice saw you, your two friends, two guys who're blond that Carlisle was able to identify as Iggy and Gazzy, and then a girl who looks about fifteen, and a little blond girl all attached to computers and what not; with about a dozen people in lab coats around you."

I completely stopped, that means that they were after us. That means that we were going to go back to the school that they were going to bring us back. That wasn't good. We had to get out of here, get away from the mythical creature center of the world (forks) so that they didn't find out about the Cullens or the pack. This was going to be hard, but I still smiled and just kept walking, "I think that you may have just saved my friends and I Edward."

"How so," he asked as we approached his silver Volvo.

"Because, remember how I said that my friends and I had been part of an experiment?" He nodded, "well, I was having a feeling that they wanted us back and what you just said proved my theory correct."

"Oh god," Max said apparently hearing my comment, "don't say it's true."

"Well, now we are prepared," I said trying to cheer her up. That didn't work, "okay so, um, Edward why don't you drive."

"Do you want to sit in the front, Bella," Alice asked. "Cause I would more than willingly sit in the back." She leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "you're friends are going to fall asleep after a few minutes then we can go fast."

"Okay, then would you mind me sitting in the front," I asked happily.

"No problem," Alice hopped into the back seat and I got questioning glares, but I just smiled and got in front with Edward. I turned the music down and sat in a position where I was close to Edward, but seemed like I was going to sleep, and after about ten minutes of going to speed limit I heard the engine start to go a little faster and opened my eyes.

"So Bella," Edward said looking at me as I looked into the back to see that both of my friends were leaning against each other and seemed to be asleep. "Your friend was thinking about something very interesting."

"What would that be?"

"She was remembering all of the kids that were in Alice's vision, including you, flying."

I felt my heart rate start a little bit, more like the others, "flying? I don't really know what you mean."

"Like with wings," he said looking at the road for a moment then looking back at me. "You were all wearing what you are wearing now, and she just kept thinking 'if only we had just stayed back at the tree house we wouldn't be in this situation.' What's going on Bella?"

"Well, Max has always wanted to fly, so I don't really know what she was thinking."

Alice and Edward exchanged a look before Edward said anything, "okay Bella, you're getting better at lying, but that still isn't very convincing."

"Please tell us what's up," Alice said from the back seat. "Maybe we could help."

"I'll tell you if you keep my secret as closely guarded as your secret, okay?" The two nodded their heads, I checked the back seat again and saw that the two were still asleep and didn't seem to be waking up any time soon. "The experiments that we were involved in started before we were born, they injected all of us with bird DNA, causing us to have 2% bird DNA and until Max and I were like ten we were stuck in a place called the school where they did experiments on us, after that they started to do a lot of things to want us back, but we needed to save to world so everything just was weird. When I was like fifteen or sixteen I was able to meet Renee and Charlie and I was able to move in with them. They were told that I had died when I was born, but Charlie thought that it didn't seem right so he never gave up hope that I was out there. I left the flock to get to know my parents. It wasn't supposed to be this big thing where I fell in love. I didn't tell either of them about the wings, so when Charlie accidently saw me with my wings and he shoot at me because he thought that I would be better dead. Everything went downhill after that and if they wouldn't have been looking for me I don't know what would have happened."

**So, please review! I think that I'll update after I get ten reviews, so please just tell me how I'm doing!**


	5. Chapter 5

By now I was looking out the window, I didn't really want to see their faces or see if Max or Fang had woken up. I had started to panic about what they were going to do, and I just decided to get out before they could do anything.

"Wake up," I said kind of loud. I heard Max and Fang wake up, "time to go, guys." Without looking at Edward or Alice I swung the door of the car open and literally jumped out. Unfortunately I didn't see the tree. So when I jumped out I ran straight into the tree, basically bounced off that and then rolled about a dozen times on the ground. I felt the twigs and things rip though my skin, and it really stung but I didn't care anymore.

"Report," I heard Max say from somewhere.

"Alive," Fang said somewhere.

I sat up, rubbing my already painful head so that it hurt even more. I didn't say anything, instead I just looked around for a minute, where was I? I could hear Max's voice, but it seriously seemed to be coming from all around me, which didn't help. I started to walk in whatever direction I was facing, dang, wish I knew which direction that was. It didn't take too long for something to happen, I heard Alice and Edward saying something, but that didn't help me at all either, because the words were all mumbling together and they also seemed to be coming from everywhere. I tripped and got back up, then after a few more steps I fell again. After a few minutes I just gave up, deciding to just stay lying down.

"Just find everyone Max," I said in basically a whisper, "just keep everyone alive." I rolled over so that I could at least watch the trees move with the breeze, not that it would help. I groaned and closed my eyes, wishing that I would just heal already. I would have to stay still for a while though, which didn't sound smart in the current situation. I heard people screaming my name, but I didn't want to open my eyes right then so I just groaned to see if anyone would find me.

"Bella," I heard a voice say. "Bella, wake up love." Edward, he was picking me up, I could feel his cold arms around me and the more he moved the sorer I felt.

"Bella," I heard three voices scream after a while. I heard Max telling Edward to put me down, but he didn't listen until I felt myself being placed in a warm car in what was most likely the back seat. I don't know how long I listened to the four argue before I felt like my strength was coming back. After a few more minutes of arguing I opened my eyes and sat up.

"What are all of you arguing about," I asked stepping out of the car.

"Bella," Edward said coming over to me. "You should go back and lay down, you're hurt."

I took a moment to check my body over. I think I cracked a rib or two, hurt my leg, hit my head really hard, and done a number on my wings. "I know," I said taking another step, "I can feel it in my leg pretty bad."

"Any bleeding," Max asked coming over to check me out. All she could find was some bruises, which wasn't the worst I've ever gone through.

"Don't think so," I said starting to feel strange again. "We have to find the others," I said doing another sonic search. "Five miles west," I concluded, "not all of them are there yet, and they seem to have all of their limbs."

"How can you tell that," Alice asked completely confused.

"It was part of that experiment," I admitted with a smile. "Isn't that the baseball field," I wondered out loud.

"Five miles, yeah," Alice remembered. "Let's go get Emmet's Jeep!" Alice started to run to Edward's car while Edward put an arm around my waist to escort me.

Fang seemed to have a new word to say though, "Bella, how about we meet you there?" I started to say no, that I was fine, but Fang was Fang. "You're in no shape to get there with us. Right now you need to take it as easy as possible. We'll meet you there, don't worry."

I started to cry, I didn't want this. Edward and Alice pry hated me now, but the two of them just ran off into the woods with me watching. I fell to my knees and started to cry; preparing myself to hear Edward say that he was leaving again or something, but he just surprised me. I must have let my shield down or something.

"I promised you that I wouldn't leave," he said after brining me up into his lap. "I'm never going to leave you alone. Not for a moment, I promise."

I just started to cry more, I couldn't believe it. "Not even if I have wings," I sobbed into my knees.

"No, I promise that I won't leave you Bella." I couldn't believe it, after saying that I had wings and everything, did he believe me? It just didn't seem real.

"But-but- why- how could you still say that," I sobbed harder. "I'm not even supposed to be alive and you still say that you love me? That's impossible Edward, it's just impossible!"

"Impossible or not," Alice said from in front of me, "we aren't going to let you go Bella, we still love you and that's not going to change any time soon. I thought that we had all learned our lesson not too long ago when Edward almost committed suicide."

I just shook my head I couldn't believe it. "I supposed to be dead," I said again. "How could you seriously still think so highly of me after I lied?"

"Because," Alice said, "that's what families do, besides, we're supposed to be dead too."

I don't know how long after that we just sat there with me crying, but when I didn't have any more tears to cry I stood up, and just sat in the back of the car while Edward drove. When we got to the Cullen household Edward and Alice quickly told everyone else about what happened, and that the flock were part of the experiment I was in and that we were all 'special' and that the flock could tell the rest of them when they were ready while I was huddled in a ball on the couch with Edward sitting next to me, trying to get me to relax.

"I have to help them," I murmured into my knees. "They don't know where I am, they don't understand, so they must be afraid."

"Then let's get going," Emmet said happily.

I lifted my head away from my knees; all of the Cullens were looking at me, seeming happy to help. "Are you sure that you want to help us? I mean, you may find out some things that you don't want to."

"Don't worry," Esme said sitting down by me. "We'll be fine."

I nodded and sat up straight, not too sure about what we were getting into. I heard a howl, which meant a possible fly boy, than a bomb went off. I stood up and shook my head; I hope that they know what they are getting into. We went out to the cars. Somehow we all fit into the Jeep. Emmet drove, Carlisle got shotgun with Esme sitting on his lap, Jasper sat behind Emmet with Alice on his lap, Edward sat behind Carlisle with me on his lap, and Rosalie sat between us and Jasper and Alice. Edward held me really tight, almost as if his arms were my seat belt, which I wasn't complaining. We got to the baseball field about ten to fifteen minutes later, and I was surprised to see the flock fighting either fly boys. We weren't even in the clearing yet before all of the guys hopped out and told us girls to stay in the Jeep. I found that Edward also strapped me in! How annoying of him!

I looked over to where my friends were fighting to see that Iggy was being attacked from behind in the air. Wait, that didn't look like a fly boys. They were real erasers, well, flying erasers. "Iggy, up and behind," I screamed at him. He seemed to recognize my voice, notice the wind changing and was able to kick the thing in the face. I started to undo the buckles and things that were holding me in, but Rosalie started to hold my arms back and away from the buckles.

"What are you doing," I asked in a hushed voice.

"Saving you," she said just as quietly, "those things have wings and I don't think Edward would be too happy if you died!"

That's when we heard Emmet's screaming. Then we watched as he flew over the car and into a tree. In surprise Rosalie let me go for just long enough for me to undo the buckles and everything and get out of the Jeep. I ran and launched myself at the closest eraser, putting him in a head lock and pulling him down as I fell. His wings caught under him and he screamed out in pain, giving me time to go help Emmet, who was in a fist fight with an eraser, and to my surprise it was pretty fair fight. I was behind the eraser though, and got the pleasure of watching Emmet's eyes question what I was doing.

"Emmet," I said quietly basically so that only he could hear, "sandwich it." Emmet ran full speed at the thing and I did the same, putting the eraser down for the count, considering I just crushed its spine. "Thanks Em," I said cheerily running off to catch an Eraser's ankles as it took off, and with Emmet grabbing my ankles trying to keep me on the ground both of us were able to bring it to the ground. I heard a gunshot, and somehow I was able to dodge it and it hit the eraser, killing it. "I didn't mean to do that," I said putting my hands up in defense.

"What _is_ it," Emmet asked confused. "Is it a werewolf?"

"No," I said, "there Erasers, much, much worse."

"Okay? Why can you take one down but I can't?"

"I've been fighting them much longer than you, so yeah, I would know how to take a few down."

"Okay," Emmet asked, confused. I ran to take down another Eraser. Somehow after about ten minutes later all the Erasers were gone, and looking around no one seemed too beat up. I really seemed to worst, but that was fine it was my fault everything happened in the first place.

"Hey," Nudge said lying down on the grass. She had a few cuts, but from where I was it didn't seem too deep. "So what happened after we left? Are you grounded, Bella? You weren't like that earlier, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said laying down where I was. "These are the Cullens," I said waving to them, finding that they had all joined the fight, "Alice and Edward were the two that were at the bottom of the tree and let's just say that we tried to bail, but I ran into a tree and hurt myself so they were helping us a little." Iggy came and started to feel my side, but instead of saying anything he just got out some first aid stuff.

"Okay," Gazzy said confused for a minute, "oh! You're the doctor dude," he said pointing to Carlisle. "From the other night; you helped Bella."

"You two," he said pointing to Iggy and Gazzy.

"Oh yeah," I said sitting up with a hand on my side. Wow, when did that start bleeding? "You three have met," I hadn't really noticed that Iggy was putting stuff on my side, but it stung like heck. "Ouch! Iggy," I screamed sitting up, "what the hell is this stuff?" I took the bottle from him and found that was actually bug spray. "Iggy," I said holding my side again because it hurt, "that was bug spray!"

"It feels like the Neosporin," he said looking at me. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but how did the bug spray get in your little first aid kit?" Now I was looking at Gazzy, knowing that he pry had something to do with this.

"How did you mistake bug spray for Neosporin," Edward half screamed ripping the bottle out of his hand and bending down to help me.

"It's not his fault," I defended looking at Edward, "he just made a mistake. It's not like you haven't done that before!"

"Don't yell at Iggy," the whole flock said coming over very mad the same time I was speaking. Iggy was just looking down and saying that he was sorry, his voice broke and then I saw tears start to fall from his eyes.

"Iggy," I questioned moving closer to him and hugging him close to so that I could see if he were hurt, "Iggy, are you okay? Did you get hurt? What's the matter? Please talk to me Iggy."

"I'm sorry," he murmured again, falling close to me so that his head was on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I hurt you again Bella, I didn't mean to, I promise."

I started to rub his back, "I never blamed you," I whispered into his ear, "every time I never blamed you. I'm sorry that he yelled, he doesn't know, I know how hard you try and how much you care, okay? He's just over protective because he cares. I don't blame you, do you hear me," I straightened my arms so that I could see him; he looked like he had been crying. He nodded and I hugged him again and rubbed his back while everyone just watched.

"How can you forgive him so easily," Edward asked. "He put bug spray on your open wound."

"Yeah, and it still hurts," I admitted patting Iggy's head, "but he tries his hardest, Edward, so chill, it's not like something like this hasn't happened before."

Iggy sat back, he still looked like he had been crying, but he seemed better now. "I'm sorry," he said again, "it did feel like the Neosporin"

"It's fine Iggy," I encouraged standing up and pulling him up by the hand, "besides I don't think that it's even bleeding anymore." I looked down at my side and found that was a BIG lie, it really was still bleeding steadily and I knew that Jasper if not all the Cullens were having a small problem. "Um, hey guys," I almost asked looking at the Cullens, "I think that we're all good now, so it's been a long night, why don't you go home? I'm sure that you all need your rest."

"I'm not leaving you in the woods," Alice screamed while stomping her foot. She looked a lot like a three year old, but I didn't say anything. I was feeling light headed again.

"No worries Alice, we're just going to patch up and then I knew a place we can stay for the night, we'll be fine."

Alice's face went blank, Angel gasped and I knew it was time to go. There were already going to be too many questions. "Move," I said under my breath, and almost instantaneously we were all moving. I heard Max tell me to call the shots, but I never expected what was going to happen next. We were running and all of a sudden the whole pack was in front of us, as wolves. I heard Angel scream, the pack was a little bigger than a normal eraser.

_Max says that when the bomb goes off go up,_ I heard Angel tell me through her thoughts.

_Can't, I'm grounded_, I thought as I heard the Cullens come up behind us.

_Then just get away from here as fast as you can. You know the area better than we do; we'll meet up in New York._

All I could do was nod, and only seconds after, when we heard the Cullens stop behind us, Gazzy, Iggy, and I set off a smoke bomb, giving all of the enough of a curtain to fly without being seen. As I ran I heard the branches breaking and smacking against them, and all I could do was wince thinking about how bad that much hurt. It really didn't take too long for me to decide to stop, I had stayed off of La Push land so the Cullens could find me if they really wanted to. So, I silently leaned up against a tree for a little, ended up sliding down it, and ended up sleeping there at the bottom of a tree curled up in a ball.

**_Well, that was cheesy to say the least, well I think it was! So... I think that I'll be updating alot this week, 'cause I really have nothing to do, so until than, see ya and please review!_**

**_~happysmiles159_**


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow I had slept through the Cullens finding me, picking me up, running me back to their house, and Carlisle bandaging me up (because Iggy never got that far after putting bug spray on my wound). When I finally woke up I found that I was in Edward's room on his couch, he was playing some classical music in the background that at first, and then I found that it was Clair de Lune. I was so confused for a few minutes, before I started to smell the stuff on my jacket, then I remembered that Iggy, Gazzy and I had blown up smoke bombs so that everyone else could get away, and why I didn't go with them because I was grounded after meeting up with my friend the tree and rolling with my wings slightly out for about 100 ft. Not too long after I woke up I found that my leg still hurt, and that Edward hadn't believed that I had wings so he wasn't really questioning me. Alice had believed me though, which meant something my mind was too scrambled to figure out, so she believed that the rest of the flock had flown off. She didn't know how right she was.

"How did you find me," I asked thinking that I had hidden up in a tree or something.

"We followed your sent and found you asleep at the bottom of a tree," Edward said pushing some hair out of my face. "You had lost a lot of blood, enough for you to fall unconscious, and you had been hurt by a few bullets, but you weren't actually hit. We brought you here and Carlisle patched you up, but that was two days ago."

"I've been asleep for two days," I questioned looking around again frantically.

"Yeah," Alice said, "we tried to look for your friends but we couldn't find them. Do you know where they went?"

I suddenly had an interest in my feet that were covered by a blanket. "Yeah," I said simply.

"Where did they go?"

My feet were pretty interesting; they were just two lumps under a blanket. I had wings, and I really did need them, hum, I wish that I could sacrifice my feet to give Iggy his sight back. Alice repeated her question and I started to wiggle my toes a little as Alice talked, "Bella we want to help them, Esme thinks that the idea of children sleeping in a tree is just a bad idea, and all we want to do is help."

"I can't tell you," I said quietly. "If I tell you then they could find out, and if they found out then we would be in trouble."

"Who are they," Edward asked holding my hand.

"Those people that were half wolf and looked like werewolves, who they work for would find out, which would mean that they would find out, and we would all be in trouble."

"We won't let that happen," Edward said kissing my hand. "I promise."

"But I can't risk it," I said looking up at him. "I was the first of us, which means that I know the most. They don't know that who they trust most are the ones that they should actually kill. I can't let anyone hurting them, so if I tell you than I have a good feeling they will find out and get to them before I do."

"So you don't trust us," Alice countered looking hurt.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "but when it comes to my flock I don't get to choose, I have to do what's best for them." _And I have to do what's best for you_, I added mentally. "Isn't it like Tuesday," I asked looking at both of them, "shouldn't you two be in school?"

"We stayed back until you woke up. Everyone else is getting assignments and everything," Alice said chipper again. "They're going to be back in a half hour, and they'll be really excited to see you awake."

I giggled, knowing that it didn't matter if I did the assignments or not because I wasn't going to school anymore. "You should have gone to school," I said with a smile. "If I was asleep than I wasn't too exciting to watch."

Somehow that seemed to ease all the tension in the room, making it just calm and relaxing. After about ten minutes Esme came up and joined in the conversation, and just as Alice predicted the others came back. We all got up so go downstairs to greet them all, but when I stood up I just fell down, mentally curing how much my leg hurt. Edward helped me up, and found that there was a huge bruise all over my leg, and that it was slightly swollen, so he picked me up and carried me downstairs, instead of having everyone come into his room. Everyone was happy to see that I was awake, and we just started to hang out like always, and somehow I forgot that I was running for my life, that I had to protect the flock, that the family around me was in danger, that the pack pry wanted to question me, I just forgot it all. Well, that is until Carlisle got home from the hospital.

"None of you will ever guess what ended up posted in the staff lounge today," he said after greeting all of us. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, and handed it to Esme, who just seemed to look confused. "A girl name Arizona has gone missing, so have your friends Bella."

Dang, okay, so the whole Flock named themselves, you know that. I had decided to name myself Arizona, but changed my name so that it was Bella Arizona Marie Swan. The School though, still recognized me as Arizona, so I could so get out of this one! Esme started to pass the paper around, and sure enough on it were pictures of the flock and I from the last time we were in the School. I started to look at the picture of me, I was unconscious and had my hair pulled back, not my best picture. But, since they couldn't see that there was dried blood on me, or that I was in a cage, it didn't look too suspicious. I gave the paper to Alice, who was straight to the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Why does this Arizona girl look like you, Bella?"

"I don't know, but I do want to know why the rest of my flock is 'missing'."

"Well," Emmet said looking over Alice's shoulder, "it says here that Arizona has her bellybutton pierced, than it gives a pretty close description to you."

"I don't know why that is," I said as if I were trying to remember something,

"Lie," Jasper said with a smile. "So what really is this?"

He handed me back the piece of paper and I looked at it again, I had this picture, Ari had given it to me in case I ever needed it. "Arizona was my name during the experiment, and that's what they call me. I actually have this picture in my bag. Wait, where is my bag," I almost screamed.

"It's up in my room," Edward said trying to calm me down. Since I was sitting on his lap he rubbed my arms. "I'll go get it," he picked me up and set me back down on the couch before coming back with the bag only seconds later. "Here."

The bag was the same one from my closet; I was the only one who didn't get a new one out of the flock. I opened the front pouch and took out the picture, finding that they had just cropped it to not be suspicious looking. I put the two next to each other and held it up for everyone to see. Everyone gasped, "I already said that these experiments weren't too legal," I said not really looking at them. They were all quiet for a long time before I broke the silence, "I should go." I stood up to leave, despite the pain in my leg, but before I was even standing up all the way Edward's arms were around my waist keeping both of my feet off the ground.

"What are you doing, love," he asked.

"I was just going to go. I can pay you back if that's what you're worried about. I have three hundred dollars cash in my bag."

"Three hundred," Esme questioned me. "Why would you carry that much with you?"

Edward sat back down and sat me on his lap. I grabbed my bag and brought out the wad of cash, holding it out for either Carlisle or Esme to take. "The flock and I took as much out of my bank account as we could before Charlie could close it."

"Why would Charlie close your account," Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"I believe that he thinks that I'm dead, so why wouldn't he close the account?" That was just another gasp from everyone, and more disbelieving looks. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie looked like they were going to cry, Jasper and Emmet looked stunned, Carlisle looked professional, but surprised, and Edward looked murderous. "Here," I said tossing the cash to Carlisle, "I'll have to give you whatever else I owe you later." I tried to get up again, but Edward just pulled me back down into his lap.

"Why do you keep doing that," he asked completely bewildered.

"Because I should leave," I said as if it were obvious.

"Who told you, you should do that?"

_My mind; now let me go! _I just stayed quiet, letting him use his common sense to why that would be best. Then I looked around, everyone did seem really confused, so I decided to ask a question of my own. "You aren't making me leave?"

"No," Edward said confused. "Why would you think that?"

"I was part of an illegal experiment," I started to list things looking at all of them. "My own father tried to kill me, I have friends who can disappear on a dime, and for another thing now there are people out there after me that could kill all of you."

"So," Rosalie said looking at me. "Why would any of that matter? You're like family."

That was really out of character, but was nice, I guess. "You've never said anything like that."

"Yeah," she said, "but I guess that since we now know what you've been though I don't really dislike you anymore."

Although that didn't make total sense to me I just nodded, no need to get anyone aggravated at me. "I'm dangerous; there are people after me who would kill you."

"Yeah," Alice said as if I weren't getting to a point in a conversation.

"They might rip you apart to get to me," I said trying to emphasizing my point. "If they sent out this missing persons report, than I don't really know what they would do."

"We'll stick together," Jasper said with a smile. "They wouldn't take down all of us at once."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "because they couldn't do that."

"What exactly can they do," Carlisle asked curiously.

"Rip my arms off," I started quietly, "Break through a foot of concrete, probably, um- they can fly, they can run pretty fast, trained in martial arts, when morphed their K-9 teeth can break your bone easy, and they just look really scary."

"Morphed," Carlisle asked.

"They resemble werewolves, sort of. They turn into like part wolves, basically." I was looking down to my lap, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. "I should really go," I tried to get up again, but once again I just found myself back in Edward's lap.

"Why do you keep doing that," he asked again hugging me closer and kissing my cheek.

"Because I really should go; this is the most information anyone outside of my friends and I have gotten to know. I pry shouldn't have even told you that."

"You can't really walk though," he said sounding hurt. "I don't want you to hurt yourself even more."

"You're hurt," Alice screamed in confusion. "When did that happen?"

"I think that it was when I hit the tree, but it also could have been when I was rolling," I said quietly. "I'm fine, Alice, don't worry."

"How bad did you hurt it," Alice questioned me rubbing my hurt leg. All I could do was cry out in pain. Alice basically jumped back, away from me saying sorry.

I still found the ability to smile, "it's okay," I looked up at her. "I'm okay."

"Yes, because the pain you're feeling is so convincing," Jasper said shaking his head.

I hadn't really even noticed that Carlisle was trying to figure out what was wrong as he looked at my leg, but I knew that I was once again screaming. I didn't hear his full sentence, but I heard the one word I really didn't want to hear, hospital.

"No hospital," I said through my teeth. "Please no hospital."

"Bella," Edward said in my ear, "it'll just be some x-rays. I promise that I'll be right there."

"No hospital," I said again in tears. "I don't want to go there. That's where they'll look for me. They'll be in town."

"Don't worry; they wouldn't try anything at the hospital," Carlisle tried to reassure me.

"You could get in so much trouble," I tried to reason.

"So," Emmet asked, confused again.

"I should really go," I said as my head cleared.

"No," Esme said looking like an angry mother. "You're going to stay here and we'll figure this all out." I started to protest, trying to tell her that it would be crazy for me to stay, but she'll always be a mother. "No, Bella, you're staying and that's end of this discussion." Then she walked out of the room and even I could hear the bang of a pot from the kitchen. I got up to go try to talk her out of this but then I put pressure on my leg, hissed, and Edward pulled me back into his lap.

"Will you stop hurting yourself," Edward said, confused.

"How about this," I said as if trying to make an agreement. "I stay here a week and then I go, but I promise to keep in touch."

"No," Alice said crossing her arms, "you'll stay here until you're healed, okay?"

"Fine," I huffed knowing that I'll be able to walk within a week. "After that I need to go meet up with my friends."

After about another half hour of arguing I actually ended up falling asleep. Yeah, I fell asleep. In the middle of a debate. No idea how I fell asleep though.

**HEY!  
Okay, so I'm trying to start a new thing, but it pry won't work. I'm calling it I Dare You, it's for fanfiction writters who are either want a challange or are just looking for something to do. If you want more information on it go to my profile and click on 'my homepage' where you'll go to the website to learn more about it. **

**Review and tell me what you think of the story!  
~happysmiles159**


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up the next morning Alice made me agree that I wouldn't try to run away, and somehow Carlisle had decided that I had broken my leg, but since I refused to go to the hospital he could only put it into a splint. Alice laid out an outfit for me to wear, skinny jeans, a black cami, a darker plaid blouse, and some black flats, and she did my hair in a pony tail. I thought that she went really over the top since I couldn't really go outside. She thought that it was all necessary though, and she happily handed me the crutches that were leaning up against the wall by the door. When I got downstairs Esme had some eggs ready for me, and was smiling just like any other day that I would have slept over. For some reason it just didn't seem real.

"So," Rosalie said walking down with a school bag on her shoulder. "Do you think that you'll go to school at all this week?"

I nodded yes, Alice's surprise, "I'll need to 'transfer' to another school, hoping that no one is there looking for me."

"You don't have to," Alice told me, "we can make some story up for you. Besides, you've been through a lot and need your rest."

"It'll draw less suspicion, Alice. Besides, it'll be good for closure and cause for fewer questions later on."

"Can we go shopping today," she said bubbly again after a moment. "Since you don't have many cloths we'll need to get you some new one!"

"I don't think that would be smart dear," Jasper said coming up behind Alice. "Bella's in hiding now, meaning that she shouldn't really leave the house."

"Then how are we going to go shopping," Alice asked in despair.

"Actually, now that I think about it there is always a fun trick I like to play on whoever's chasing me. We could go shopping, but not for too long, only about an hour."

Alice went crazy over that, she really wanted to go shopping, but since she's missed school already this week I sent Esme a pleading glance and she told Alice that she had to go to school, we could go shopping on Saturday. Then Alice got into a fit since it was only Tuesday. After a while though everyone left for school, and it was only Esme and I.

"Where's Edward," I asked after a little. "I haven't seen him yet today.

"He went hunting and was going to meet everyone at school. I hope that you don't mind that I had him go to school today."

I sighed, "I don't mind, he'll be worrying all day anyway. So what are you going to do today?"

"I don't really know actually, I may work on a few room designs, but I really had nothing planned. What did you have planned for the day?"

I nodded, drank the rest of my juice then just started to fiddle around with the food on my plate. I really had nothing to do, so I had been hoping that Esme had something I could do. "I have absolutely nothing to do. Honestly, I was hoping that you had something I could do."

"We can figure something out together, but maybe you just want to relax for the day."

That would be so nice if I didn't know that Erasers were running around in the woods, but if they came near it would be a good work out, if my leg wasn't in a splint that is. Either way I still had my bombs that were in my bag that's somewhere. "Hey," I asked Esme, "where's my bag?"

"It's up in Alice's room. After you fell asleep Edward brought you up to the guest room, and Alice put your bag in her room so that she could see your outfits. Jasper was able to convince her to look through your bag _with_ you this afternoon after school."

I just nodded, then I just had to get to another question that was eating away at me, "so, what do you think about all of this?"

"All of what, dear," she asked me.

"Finding out more about my past, about the experiment?"

"I think that you should have told us before you needed to. We would have understood, we all have something troubled in our pasts. We wouldn't have kept it against you."

"We're back, Bella," Alice sang coming in from the garage. "What have you done today?"

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep, and in front of the TV. What was I even watching? I sat up and blinked, dang it was bright, and Alice entered the room with Rosalie behind her. "Hi," I said yawning, "how are you guys?"

I heard Emmet laughing in the background before Alice answered, "we're good, what've you been up to?"

"I looked at my friend's blog, watched TV, and sat outside for a while."

"Sounds relaxing," Rosalie said with a smile. "Alice wants to go shopping, so let's get ready." Rosalie went up stairs and Alice helped me get to her room. "So what is your plan to go shopping without being caught?"

Now that I thought about it all of my wings were at Charlie's. "I have a tote bag of disguises, but not that I think of it it's at Charlie's."

"Then Edward can go get it," Alice said basically dancing out the door. After that we just talked about the school day until Edward came back with the bag, but Alice decided that I wouldn't be seeing Edward today and made his go hunting again. Alice gave me the bag; I opened it to find that when I moved here I had three wigs with me and one outfit. Unfortunately, it wasn't Forks weather appropriate. Alice had me cover though; she found me a cute jacket in her closet to wear over the corset and skinny jeans with the knee high boots. I picked up the wig that was long black hair with read highlights and went to the bathroom to change. When I came out Alice had on a navy blue school skirt, a long sleeve button up blouse, ugg boots, and a coat that matched pretty well. Rosalie had on black jeans, ankle boots, a light blue cami, and a white cardigan. Neither of them looked like their normal selves, perfect. I started to dig through the bag and found Alice a wig that was long almost caramel colored hair; it was perfectly straight and had straight down bangs. I found Rosalie a wig that was pure white hair, with some black roots, to make it look like she needed to go to the solon.

"Okay," Alice said super bubbly as she pulled my hair back into a pony tail, "what are we going to do if your 'friends' get suspicious and start to follow us?"

"Max and um, Nick hid stuff all around the city of Port Angelus when we were here a few years ago, I was watching Charlie to get to know him a little before I made myself known, and in case we ever needed it they were there."

Rosalie looked absolutely dumbfounded, "you have wigs and outfits all over Port Angelus?"

I really wanted to say 'yeah, don't you,' but I kept my mouth quiet. "Did Edward ever tell you about the night he saved me from some weird guys in Port Angelus and then took me to an Italian restaurant?" The two nodded yes, "the reason he couldn't really 'find' me all evening was because I was using some of the disguises so I could do what I needed to do in peace. I changed about five minutes prior, back to my normal cloths."

** 1.5 hours later**

Okay, so I know that I don't complain much, but my leg is broken and I'm on crutches, I want to go back and rest! I had promised them an hour though, so I just kept going. Well, that was until about thirty seconds ago.

So we had just left a store, and I noticed a girl and a guy, they looked like a couple, following us. When we went into the next store they followed us again, and they didn't look 100% human. So right now we're looking through a stake of shirts, and the girl decided that she just had to rip one down the middle. This wasn't a good situation. Alice went blank faced while examining a t-shirt, looked at the boy and girl that seemed to be following us and gave me a curt nod.

"Hey, Mary," I said looking at Alice, "don't we have to call your dad?"

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed, "he wanted you to call him when we were about half way done."

"Oh yeah," Alice said seeming to have a dumb blond moment. "I'll go outside to call him." She left and Rosalie and I commented to each other about her forgetfulness, as if we were just sharing a laugh and then went back to looking at the shirts. When Alice came back she commented about how her brother wanted to see me, and would be about fifteen minutes before he could meet us at the book store. I smiled at the thought of Edward, Alice must have explained everything to him.

"Come on Allie," Rosalie complained while I was trying on a shirt that Alice gave to me, "your taking forever!"

"I'm on crutches, Madison," I told her, "I'm going to take longer than you."

I heard her hit her head on the wall, and even though I was being watched I found myself giggling. About ten minutes after that Alice had decided that even though I hadn't tried it on she bought me a pair of jeans and two t-shirts. I protested, but she didn't really care and bought them anyway. After that we went to a convenient store and I got some water, and I easily found that the 'couple' was still on our trail. After that though we lost them until Edward meet up with us and I saw them on the roof of a building. _So not a couple_, I thought to myself as we talked to Edward.

"Mary," he said looking at Alice without betraying emotion, "dad wants you home soon. He says that it's a school night and you haven't done your work."

I just laughed, someone must have told him about our code names and he caught on. "Oh come on," I said with a smile. "Why don't you just come with us to finish up," I suggested. "We'll be done soon."

"I would," he said with a smile, "but your dad called and wants to know where you are."

"So," Rosalie said with a curious smile, "I guess that we all need to get back before you two get in trouble." She sort of flipped her hair toward where the Erasers were sitting on the building, and after that we brought a pouting 'Mary' back to Edward's car. That didn't last too long either, because they started to follow us again! I grumbled under my breath, and then saying that I knew a short cut we went down an alley where some cloths were hidden. Alice and Rosalie changed really quickly so that the two of them were wearing floral skirts and looked like red head twins, while I put on their ugg boots, and a sweater that was off of one of my shoulders, while I took the splint off, and put on a long blond wig. I don't know how we did it, but then we turned around and meet the two who were following us at the entrance of the alley. I had to use my wings a little so that I was able to walk with a really bad limp, but I looked different.

After about twenty minutes we meet up with Edward, who had found a stocking cap and sunglasses at a coffee shop where I was taking two Advil because my leg hurt so much. By the time we got back to the Cullen's house it was about ten, we had to take all these detoured roads so that we weren't followed. Edward had found the splint and Alice helped me put it on the way back, but we had lost the crutches so we had to pick a new pair up. I went to bed right away, I was tired and my leg hurt so much.

"How was the shopping trip," Esme asked when we got back.

"Good," I said with a smile, knowing that it didn't matter that people had followed us, but the truth I was robbing myself of was that this place wasn't safe, nothing less of an island in the middle of the ocean would be safe right now.

"Maybe you should go to bed," Alice said with a smile as she started to dig through a bag to show Jasper something. "You look really tired."

"No, it's okay," I said with a smile. Edward and I sat down on the couch and within minutes we were all just sitting together watching some movie I hadn't ever watched as a kid, I think it was Harry Potter. It didn't really matter though; I fell asleep after about a half hour of almost falling asleep.

One Week Later

Finally, It's been a week now, I think I've been okay for like four days now, but I thought I'd humor them. Although over the last week Alice has managed to buy me about 15 outfits I was only taking what I came here with, she wouldn't know the better, I hope. It was a school day, Esme made everyone go to school again and I sadly said goodbye to them. Esme had to go run some errands, she offered to bring me with, but I said that I hadn't slept well so I was going to take a nap. She smiled and nodded, completely letting me just relax. Too bad I wouldn't be here when she got back.

After she was gone for about fifteen minutes I took off the splint and started to walk around a bit. I was fully healed and with a slight skip to my step I went and got my bag. When I got down stairs I took a note pad and a pen and wrote a note, hoping that they would understand.

_Dear Cullens,_

_I'm sorry, I really am, but I have to leave. This is the longest I've ever stayed in one place, and I was happy that it was here so I could meet you. Right now though, I have to take care of my flock. I'll keep in touch with you as much as I can, but with my lifestyle that could be a little hard. I would suggest that you don't look for me, but knowing all of you you'll be looking as soon you find this if not sooner._

_I'm sorry to do this, but it's for the best,_

_Bella Swan_

I heard a car starting to pull up in the drive way and I knew that now I only had seconds. I ran out the back door, hearing Edward call my name broke my heart, but as soon as I had picked up enough speed I jumped and with a few flaps of my wings I was high over the trees.

**HEY!  
I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! Pleae review!**

**~happysmiles159 **


	8. Chapter 8

*** IN NEW YORK ***

My first stop was central park, hoping that someone was there. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, instead it was raining and it just didn't work. Now I was miserable, wet, and couldn't go anywhere. I ended up fleeing into the shelter of some random shop. I didn't want anything more to happen, I had flown all the way here in one day, and now I just wanted to fall asleep in Edward's arms. I couldn't though because I had to leave Edward and his family back in Forks because I knew that people were following me and that they could get killed in one second if I hadn't left and there was another fight. I might as well call them to let them know I'm alright.

Luckily the rain stopped after a little while the rain stopped and I was able to find a pay phone and dialed the Cullen's home number.

"Hello," I heard Esme ask confused.

"Hey Esme, its Bella," I said happily into the phone.

"Bella," she screamed. "Where are you? When did you leave? Are you alright?" After that it was just ton of motherly questions and all of the Cullens yelling out questions in the background.

"Guys," I almost screamed into the phone. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm meeting up with the flock. I left while Esme was at the store today."

"Where are you," I heard Edward ask, just barely hearing him pacing in the background.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Why not," he asked still pacing.

"Because then you would come and get me. Besides I think that we may be leaving the country soon."

"What," I heard seven voices scream at once.

I held the phone away from my ear so that they could protest before I talked again. "Got to go! Promise to call soon and I hung up. I went back to the Central Park, wondering where everyone was. After a little while I gave up and did a sonic search, finding that they were on the other side of the park I ran over there and startled them, but we were so happy to be together again that we were able to pull enough money together to afford some hotel rooms for the night so we didn't have to sleep in a tree.

To a point I was happy about that especially since we couldn't afford more than two rooms I go to sleep with Iggy, something I really needed tonight. At about eleven all the little kids were asleep, and us older kids were having a meeting about what to do.

"To keep our 'funding'," as Max put it, "we need to go to Volturi and get another job."

"Than in the morning," I said butting in and looking away from the window for the first time, "we leave for Italy. We'll get a job and get our funding again."

"They won't let us go without it though," Fang said, "they know something we don't and they're contently sending money to us. If we don't get a job in three months they will still send our normal wages to us."

"Then let's go get a job and earn the money," Iggy said. "It'll be fun, see 'grandpa Aro' again. I'll at least get out of the country for a little while."

"So everything points to leaving," I said with a sad smile. Everyone nodded, "than I'll make the call in the morning to let them know and we can leave as early as tomorrow afternoon." After that we all went to bed. I shared a bed with Iggy, my head resting on his chest as I fell asleep, but when I woke up in the middle of the night there was a drenched part of his shirt, I must have been crying in my sleep I realized as I rolled over and fell back asleep.

_The Cullens were in cages, in a lab at the School. The flock and I were there too. Two Erasers pulled Esme and I out of our cages and started to hook us up to these strange machines. After that the Erasers had the joy of sticking us with cattle prods, making me tear up after a little, but I never yelped to give them the satisfaction. Esme though yelped and growled at them, while another Eraser was brought in to hold her down. All of the Cullens were yelling and protesting from their cages, trying to get out. I heard a white coat say to put the prod up as high as it would go, and moments later I screamed as loud as I could. They hadn't just used one at its highest setting; they used two at the exact same time. I fell down and I smelt something burning, that was going to be a nice burn, and I heard Edward screaming and thrashing against his cage. Something kicked me and a white coat told me to get up, so reluctantly I did so while holding back tears as they stung me again and again. I didn't open my eyes for the two or three hours they did this, and I heard Esme tell them to stop, and I heard her yelp in pain, but after a while everything besides the white coats and the Erasers got silent, and I could see all of the Cullens just staring at me in horror._

I woke up with a start, it was seven am and time for me to get up, and so I got up and took a quick shower. I put on a red head wig and sun glasses. When everyone else was getting up I went out to make my phone call.

"Hello," someone answered on the other end of the line.

I was using a pay phone to call Volturia, but since I couldn't remember anyone's personal numbers so I had to call the overall number to be transferred. "Yes, could I please talk to Jane?"

"Hello," Jane answered the phone a few minutes later.

(Okay, so I don't speak any other language well so the _italics_ are Italian.)

"_Hello, Jane, It's Arizona_," I said happily.

"_Hello, how are you? I haven't heard from you in so long_," she replied happily.

"_I'm fine, I've been hiding for a while so I haven't really called anyone. How have you been?_"

"_I've been good keeping busy, hey, there was a girl here not too long ago that looked, smelt, and sounded exactly like you. The whole castle is wondering if you were here, but Aro keeps on saying that It was your sister_."

"_Well_," all I could do was smile. I hadn't told them that it was me there, they didn't even know my birth name was Isabella. "_That was me, I fell in love with Edward and there was a miscommunication so I had to come there and help him_."

"What," she freaked out, "why didn't you tell us that it was you! I never would have tried to hurt you! I'm so sorry, and I'm sorry that I hurt Edward, and that we almost killed you. Why didn't you tell us?"

I sighed, "_Because at that point I was still spending time with my parents. If I would have rushed up and hugged you all I'm sure that you would have figured it out instantaneously, but then I would have had to answer a lot of questions_."

"_Yes, I guess that you're right._ What's this call about anyway? _You don't really ever call just to catch up_."

"_The Flock and I were hoping for a job_," I said honestly. "_They're after us again, well me anyway, and we need to get out of the country_."

"Of course we can find a job for you," she said happily. "I think that Aro was actually just going to send someone out looking for you."

"_That would help a lot. Are you sure that they would be okay with us coming_?"

"_Let's ask them_," then I heard a click and three hellos.

"Hey! Haven't heard from you guys in a while," I said as a greeting. "_I thought you would be calling us pretty quickly to get a job done_."

"_You all know that you're a lot more than just rescores to us_," Marcus replied. "_You're family and welcomed here any time_."

I smiled knowing that I still had a family. It's true, the Volturi were my family. After we were taken from the school Jeb brought us to Volturia and bargained with the Volturi to let us stay there. We were lucky that they were all friends; we were allowed to stay there for a while and we learned all sorts of cool things. After about a month I knew that I was different than the rest of the flock, and I found that Jeb was planning on killing me after a while, or just let me die in a fight. After that Aro, Marcus, and Caius became my fatherly figures. They even insisted that I call them once a week from where ever I was. If I didn't call they would send someone to check it out, but after a while it became that I couldn't keep the contact and when I moved in with Renee I had to stop calling them all together. Jane though, she was as much of a sister to me as Iggy was my big brother. We weren't related, but we were so close that we may have been separated at birth.

"_I know, but it's been so long_."

Aro answered me first, "_time doesn't matter to vampires my dear, how soon can we expect you_?"

""In two or three days I'd guess. Are you sure that this is okay?"

"It's more than okay," all three of them assured me.

"We can't wait to see you in a few days, Arizona," Caius said what seemed happily.

I ended the phone call after that, looking around to see if anyone looked suspicious. No one did, so I just went to central park, knowing that the lock was there somewhere. I soon found them buying some hot dogs, and after walking through an alley way I went up to them happily. We all agreed that it was time to go. We took off when we were in a dark alley way and we were covered by shadows.

~*~*~*48 hours later~*~*~*~

By the time we got to Volturia it was night time and we were able to land right outside of the castle. We were immediately greeted by Jane, Alec, and Demiter, all of them hugging us and saying how they had missed us. They brought us to the throne room and we were greeted by everyone else as well. We weren't talking long before Angle fell asleep standing up against Gazzy. Max and I both went to go pick her up, but Max nodded at me, telling me that she had it covered. So, only moments later we were following Jane to our rooms. Since we had lived there off and on we had our own rooms, and for the most part we knew where they were, but Jane always loved to talk to me to catch up so she was happy to show us once again. So after two hours of telling Jane all about Edward and I, I unwillingly fell asleep.

I woke up screaming into my pillow during the middle of the night. I must have forgotten that I did that when I wasn't around Edward. Max and Aro had shaken me awake, but even though I didn't have vampire hearing I knew that the rest of the castle was at a stand still wondering what was wrong. I collapsed crying into Max, she didn't know what was wrong, but she seemed to know that I just needed someone to be there. I sat there crying for a long while until the rest of the clock was in the room, along with Marcus, Caius, Jane, Demiter, and Alec. I ended up crying myself into a dreamless sleep in Iggy's arms.

I don't think that it was because I was away from Edward that I reacted like that, I think that I was more thinking about what would have happened to him if I would have stayed. He would have died, well more like burn I guess.

That morning at breakfast I cooked, almost fell asleep over the stove, but cooked just the same. I didn't eat though, I didn't want to. I kept telling myself that this was for everyone's own good, but I wanted o be by Edward so badly. As Fang and I were cleaning up breakfast while the rest of the Flock started to teach Angle and Gazzy Italian Jane raced into the kitchen. She seemed really detached, not a good sign.

"Jeb's here," she said quietly. "Do you want to hide down stairs or in a tower?"

"Which is bigger," Max asked shutting the book she had in her hand.

"The cellar," Jane answered.

"Then let's go there," Gazzy said getting up.

Jane lead all of us to the celler, surprisingly it was well furnished. It had a TV, couch, a bookshelf with a ton of books on it, and a small table with five chairs around it. Jane left telling us to lock every lock on the door, so when she left we did. For the next two hours Angle and Gazzy had finished the first chapter in the book they were working out of, I had read the play _A Midsummer's Night Dream_ to Iggy and Nudge, and Fang had build a house of cards using the four packs of cards he could find. After that Alec came and got us, telling us that Jab and Ari had searched the whole castle along with a few other Erasers looking for us. He said that they would pry call back eventually and be around the city, so we were to stay away from any windows that lead to the streets and not to go outside unless we were leaving for a while.

"We also got a strange call," he said as he led us out of the room. "The Cullens are looking for all of you. They said that Alice saw you all here."

"They just don't understand," I said after a sigh, "they don't know where we come from so they don't know that staying away is the best thing."

"Why don't the rest of you head off to the training room for some practice, but Aro, Marcus, and Caius need to talk to you Arizona," he said completely serious.

I watched as everyone else went off to the training room and then Alec led me to a conference room where the three were waiting.

"We spoke to Jeb," Marcus said after I entered the room. His face was so sad, I didn't get it. All of a sudden he did look really old. "He says that he needs you back."

"Only me," I asked wondering if I had heard right.

"Yes," Caius continued, "only you Arizona."

After a long silence Aro finished for all of them, "Arizona, you've been terminated."

I just stared at him; they were looking for me so that they could kill me? If I wasn't bothering anyone than why not just leave me alone? "T-t-t-terminated?"

All of a sudden the three of them looked so old, I couldn't speak so he continued, "we offered to pay him for you. Saying that we would give him any amount he asked for, but he said that it would be safer for the world if you weren't alive. Jane thought about killing him and the erasers, but Alec kept her from that. When they couldn't find you they said that they would leave the city, and just before you were retrieved from the cellar we got confirmation that they have left."

For some reason I couldn't stand after that, I fell to the ground and let the darkness start to take me over. But, just before I closed my eyes I saw Aro, but I'm not sure if I heard him correctly.

"Don't worry, Arizona, we'll protect you."

**Happy Thanksgiving! Please read and review!  
~happysmiles159 **


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up that afternoon in my bed, Jane and Alec were in the room, and so was the flock. Angel basically attacked me in a hug crying, and everyone else just stood there in silence. My memories slowly came back to me and I couldn't believe what I had heard. I started to silently let tears roll down my face, wondering if Alice had seen that coming.

We sat in silence for a long time, well, until Gazzy broke it, "so what are we going to do now? We can't let them just kill Arizona."

"We aren't going to let them kill her," Max said through her teeth. "We aren't loosing anyone, Gazzy. I don't care what the heck Jeb said, we aren't."

All of a sudden Alec seemed to remember something, "the safe house!" When everyone looked strangely at him he explained some more, "there's a safe house in India that we own. It's in the middle on Bollywood so there are a lot of people from all over the world you can all blend in with. You can hide there."

"For how long," I asked starting to play with Angel's hair a little. "We can't stay in hiding forever."

Jane smiled at what her brother said, "The masters are starting to bargain for you. They say that they'll pay Itex a good sum of money for you, and for the rest of the flock. We would just need to hide you until that deal is settled."

Fang was still the one to put a damper on the mood, "how would we get there? There are pry Erasers everywhere they can think of putting them. There's no way to get out."

"For kids with wings, no," Alec said grabbing his and Jane's cloaks that were hanging loosely over a chair, "but for Volturi guards, that's a different story."

"We technically are part of the guard," Nudge said thinking it through.

"It would be pretty easy to sneak out through the tunnels," Iggy added.

"What would everyone think about that though," I asked. "For vampires impersonating the Volturi is asking for death."

"Who has to know," Jane asked with a grin, "we'll just smuggle you out. No one will know the difference, besides the mission we were sending you on was to India anyway."

Max seemed uneasy about this, "I don't know guys."

"At least let's go ask the masters," Jane begged. Somehow Max agreed and within only moments Jane was in front of us with a large pile of clothing. It was really colorful, and to me it seemed like her wish had come true. She dropped the pile on the bed and handing the boys some cloths pushed them out of the room before turning back to us.

"They said yes," Angel said with a smile. "They say that Jane and Alec are going to come with us. Now we have to change so that we can leave once the sun's down."

"What time is it," I asked. "How long was I out?"

"It's about dinner time," Nudge said. "The sun will be down soon, so we should hurry."

Jane started giving us some cloths. She made us all change into them, and after a half hour the five of us were wearing a sari. Mine was a bright blue, Angel's was wearing a pink and gold one, Nudge was wearing a gold/tan one with some maroon and blue, Max's was Red and goldish, and Jane was wearing one that was black and white. I braided Angel's hair while Max did Nudge's and Jane told us about our cover in Bollywood. I would be a dancer, which was slightly out f my character, Max would be a costume director, and Fang was going to be doing security. We soon meet up with the guys again to find that they were all wearing these types of cloths too, but they looked more like they were wearing togas and sweatpants.

"Do we have to wear these," I asked as we boarded the Volturi's private jet.

"Until we get there," Alec said with a sigh, "then you can change into whatever you want. Right now we just have to play our part to get there."

The plane ride wasn't too long, but none of the flocked like being in the plane, we would rather fly, but to make sure that we weren't caught we had to fly in a plane. When we got there we all 'borrowed' a taxi and rode to the safe house, which wasn't too far away from our work. I mean we would have to fly or something, but it wasn't like it was across the country. The safe house was nice. It was a log cabin-ish-thing. The main floor had a kitchen, dining room, living room, a bedroom, and bathroom on it and had a porch going off the side. The second floor had four bed rooms on it and a bathroom, and the lower level had a training room, two bed rooms, a weapon closet, and a supply closet on it. The house was cozy and made me feel a little safer.

Angle handed me the phone, "you should call your friends. I'm sure that they are worried about you."

I sighed, yes, because that worked so well last time, but Angle was Angle so I quickly dialed Edward's cell and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello," he asked when he answered. He sounded really stressed, I felt sorry for him.

"Hey, it's me," I said with a smile. "Are you okay? You sound stressed."

"Bella," he sighed with relief. "Are you okay? Where are you? Alice is having the strangest visions of you. Who are you with? Are you hurt?"

"It's okay Edward," I said slightly disconnected. "I had to go into hiding, so I can't tell you where I am."

"Why did you have to go into hiding?"

"The scientists who did the experiments on me have decided to terminate me," I said as quietly as I could. That's when he started to freak out, then I heard another voice freak out, then within minutes I heard seven voices freaking out. I held the phone away from my ear and laughed in my head, "listen to this," I whispered putting it on speaker. We sat there for twenty minutes listening to the Cullens freak out. I have to admit, it was funny. "Guys! Listen, I have some powerful friends who are trying to change their minds. Don't worry, I'm going to be fine, I'm not going to die any time soon, well, as far as I know."

"Where are you Bella," Edward said in a demanding voice.

"In Asia," I answered matter-o-factly. "I'll hide out here until they've given up and then I'll meet up with you all again."

"Bella," Alice said in a scream, "they're going to find you! I've seen it!"

I sighed; there wasn't much else that I could do. I mean, I was in hiding, and if they find me, well then, I guess that they find me. "When Alice?"

"In about a few minutes," she said dry sobbing.

I flipped the phone shut and looked at Max, Alice was never wrong, they were coming. Max was looking at me, confused, but seeming to know what Alice and I were talking about she nodded and started to round everyone up. Just as everyone got there though, we were too late, a knock on the door startled us all, and before we knew it we were all being held to the wall by an Eraser. I felt something stick me, and looking to my arm I saw that it was a syringe, and within a minute I seemed to be drugged. I wasn't aware of my surroundings, instead I started to laugh. What was in that needle?

"We were listening to that phone call of yours," I heard a cold voice say in my ear. "We know about your vampire friends, and the others are on their way to pick them up right now."

I just laughed, even though I knew well enough that this could turn out horribly. I couldn't stop laughing though, it was like everything in the world didn't matter anymore and I was just flying. I was like this the whole way to the school. The flock tried to get me to snap out of it, but for some reason I just couldn't, I think it was because everyone once in a while an Eraser would come and stick the needle in me again, but I really didn't know. We were chained to the walls of the carrying van by our wrists that much I knew, and somehow I was able to fall asleep.

When I woke up though I could tell things a little better; there were seven more bodies in the van with us, but where did they come from, where were we?

"Bella, wake up," I heard someone yelling at me before I felt a shoe nudging me, or kicking me. I ended up laughing as this continued. I think that they were trying to get me to snap out of this, so I drowsily lifted my head up. I heard voices, but I couldn't connect them with the faces that I was seeing, I couldn't even come up with these people's names! I laughed at that, I was in a dark room, chained to the wall, with people that I didn't even know their names. This seemed to be hilarious to me because I heard my laugh. That's when the room stopped moving, and after a few minutes the doors opened and some people came in, as they undid the others chains one of them gave me another needle, and as he waited for it to take effect as the others were walked out.

I didn't walk out though, instead I fell asleep, and when I woke up I found that I couldn't wake up, but it seemed to be more like how Max described her time in an isolation chamber. Aka: I'm so screwed!

**HEY!  
Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! Everything's been really confusing here. So, um, please review! Maybe I'll update a little faster if you do!**

**~Happysmiles159 **


	10. Chapter 10

The chamber wasn't as bad as Max had described it. I mean, it was bad, but it wasn't so bad I was going crazy. After a while I was pulled out of it and I found myself wrapped in a blanket and really cold. I couldn't really feel anything, but somehow I knew that I was in my cage with a blanket around me. I didn't want to open my eyes; I didn't want to even think about the world. It didn't take long to break the shield I had around me though.

"Bella, please," an angelic voice begged, "Wake up."

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a cage, in a dark lab, with a blanket around me, with seven cages on the other side of the room. In each cage was a Cullen and looking to either side of me I saw Iggy and Nudge. We were back at the school. "What's going on," I asked in a rough voice. It hurt to speak, so I put a hand to my throat.

"Bella," everyone in the room seemed to say in disbelief and turning to look at me. They all seemed happy to see me awake and I wondered how long I was asleep.

"How lo-" I started to ask.

"You disappeared for three days," Iggy said looking at me with blind eyes, "they brought you here two days ago and you've been asleep ever since."

I nodded and noted that everyone seemed to have been asleep, except for the Cullens. "Sleep," I asked holding my throat again.

"Yeah," Nudge said with a yawn, "we were asleep. Just go back to sleep, they'll wake you up." She seemed too shuddered, but I couldn't really see her. She put on a brave face though, I was proud of her. "Just go to sleep while you can, Bella." She gave me a sleepy smile before closing her eyes. I looked over at Iggy, he gave me a sleepy smile too before he closed his eyes and curled up into a ball. I leaned up against the side of the cage, whispered that I was sorry before I fell asleep.

The blinding lights were turned on, there was a kick to my cage and I was awake. There were half a dozen white coats in the room, along with two erasers and a fly boy. I was pulled out of the cage and I fell flat on my face without a single sound. I was forced onto an iron table and chained down. I started to scream and my breathing became more and more forced. After a while though I realized that I couldn't do anything so I stopped, and waited for my death to come.

"If you're going to kill me just do it," I said looking straight into the light. I really felt like I was going to go through surgery, the only problem with this idea was that I was awake and not receiving any pain medication what so ever. I heard Edward growl, but I didn't really care, really I just wanted this all to be over.

"I'm sorry dear," a voice said that made me feel like I was going to vomit, "but we have a few more tests for you to do." Jeb's face came into my line of vision, and in turn I basically hissed at him. "Good to see you too, Arizona."

"At least my death was peaceful," I said sarcastically, "because I must be in hell if I'm looking at the devil."

"Funny Arizona, you were always like that, even when you were only two."

"Now the man that watched me while I was young will watch me die, not that he wanted to do that when I was young."

"That's not true, you know that."

"Stop the compassionate act, Jeb; I know that the only reason you brought me along when we first escaped was because Max wouldn't leave without me."

"Since when have you known that?"

"Since I was about eleven," I said with a smile. "Why do you think that I didn't spend much time around you, or were all the trips to spend with the Volturi not enough?"

"I figured that you knew something."

"So what's the experiment this time," I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"We are going to see how you react to heroin, and we are going to try to push you to your limits," he replied to my answer with a sickly sweet smile. "Ready?"

"Does it matter," I asked closing my eyes and trying to block out the pain that was soon to come. It didn't take long, within moments there were several slits made in my skin; I started to let tears fall from my eyes as the put something in me. After about a half hour I let out a whimper and started to sob, I was stronger than last time, but still I did feel the pain. I heard the Cullens the whole time, screaming at them to stop, to let me go, I heard them growling and screaming, but the white coats just continued to do what they do. That's when I heard a spine chilling scream, my eyes snapped open and my head whipped to the side to see what was going on, and that's when I saw something that surprised me. Victoria was in the lab across the hall, burning with two Erasers holding her down. I watched as she burnt to nothing and they stitched me up. By the end of this I was done with everything, they put me back in my cage and left for lunch. As I whimpered Iggy stroked my hair, trying to calm me down.

~*~*~*~ One Week Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I think that I'm addicted I thought to myself as I was being poked with the electrical things. Then all of a sudden I realized what was going on, it was my dream again, but instead it was reality, and as soon as I realized this I heard a white coat say to turn the things on high, and then that part came true. That's when I figured I had to get out of this. There weren't any if, ands or buts, we had to get out and hide, or else I was afraid we would die.

When the white coats left they thought that I was passed out, while in reality I was just drugged.

"We have to get out of here," I said out loud letting my head be held up by the corner of the cage. "I don't care how, but we just need to get out."

"How do we do that, Arizona," Gazzy asked sleepily due to the fact that today he had been tested with some weird drugs.

"We just get out," I said again, "we tease the erasers and flyboys enough so that they get annoyed with us and they choose to make us their play things."

"Than what," Emmet asked. "We get eaten or burned or something?"

"No," I said crawling closer to the cage door and leaning my head up against the cold metal and enjoying the feeling. "We fly away."

"You can fly," Rosalie reminded me, "but we can't."

"We carry you," Fang hissed at her. "Then when we are far enough away we stop and regroup until the drugs wear off on Bells, than we fly to Canada or something."

"Would Alaska work," Alice asked with a slight smile, "we have a house up there we could all stay at."

"Yeah," Max said with a slight smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Three days later*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_You don't have good stamina,_ I thought as the Erasers brought out cages out to the yard. They let the Cullens out first, than to my surprise they were able to get the Flock out. Edward let me out, and to my surprise I was easily able to take off holding his two hands in mine. I don't know how long I flew, but it was for a long time before we landed and I happily collapsed on the ground. Edward picked me up, saying that we weren't that far away. I looked around; the rest of the flock looked pretty whipped too. I watched as Alice picked Nudge up, Jasper put Gazzy on his back, Emmet grab Fang, Rosalie Iggy, Esme Max, and Nudge got picked up by Carlisle. Soon I felt the wind on my face and cuddling into Edward's chest I fell asleep.

"She's injured Edward, they all are, just give it some time" I heard a soft voice say.

"She's waking up," another said. I heard footsteps and someone say something I couldn't understand before I was pulled back into the darkness. I didn't really like it, this kind of darkness, and felling like I was being weighed down, it just didn't seem to helpful. After a while though I was able to move a little, and I eventually opened my eyes to find myself looking at a ceiling.

"Bella," I heard a voice say excitedly. I looked to where the voice was coming from, my right, and saw Edward standing there.

"Edward," I asked in a horse voice.

"Here, love," he said taking my hand. "How do you feel?"

"What happened," I asked as my head felt like it was swimming and not coming up with an answer on my own. "Why aren't we at the school?"

"We escaped," he said pulling me into his lap and guiding me to rest my head on his shoulder. "Gazzy and Iggy set off some booms too, for the most part the school is destroyed, and no one will hurt you again."

"Where is everyone," I asked finding it hard to form words.

"My family went out hunting, but your flock is asleep right now. They are fine, a little cut and bruised, but they are alright."

I looked at my surroundings; I was in a dark room, on a bed, with Edward, what was going on? "Time," I asked letting my eyelids close a little.

"About two am," he said gently combing my hair with his fingers. "Go back to sleep, love, I can tell Carlisle that you woke up when he gets back, and he can look you over in the morning." I fell asleep leaning on his shoulder. It was nice to sleep and not be felt like I was being pulled down by a weight or something, I thought it was a nice change.

I woke up eight hours later, personally I was exhausted, but at least I was alive. Edward was still there when I woke up. He carried me down to where everyone was and I was instantly bombarded with questions from both my flock and from the Cullens. After a while though everything died down and I was able to ask some questions.

"So the school is completely destroyed," I asked.

"Yep," Gazzy said with a smile.

"That's what the news said," Iggy contributed. Fang turned on a recording where a news caster was telling about how there were only a few survivors from the bombing.

"Did all of the other experiments make it out," I asked curiously.

"We got as many out as we could," Max said happily. "Sadly we don't really know what's happened to them."

I nodded, becoming tired again. "Hey, what did they put in me?"

"Some illegal drug," Fang said unhappily. "They were going to try to get you addicted."

"Can't get addicted if I don't know what it is," I said sarcastically. "What do we do now?"

"I called Marcus," Max said half happy. "He says that he'll talk to his brother's, but it's very unlikely that we'll be able to stay here. Besides I think that t_he_ date is coming up."

"They can't do that," Edward said hugging me close. He must have read their minds.

"Yes they can," I said quietly. "It's the law of vampires. If you know you're either turned or killed; this was planned since we were like what? Ten?"

"I was two," Angle said happily. "A lot of us will be immortal children, but we figured that we would only get out of control if we didn't drink bird blood."

This fact was true, we figured that since we aren't entirely human if we drink bird blood we won't have to go through the newborn faze. Nor will any of the younger ones go insane, so we're all go and we'll spend a long time serving the Volturi. It was how our lives were planned out for a long time, and there was no way of changing it.

"No way fighting it, no way changing their minds, no way out," Nudge said happily. "Unless we die, but then we'd be dead and that wouldn't be good because we would pry have been killed by the white coats, or erasers, or flyboys. The wolves won't kill us right? I mean they could if they really wanted to, but they aren't because we haven't done anything wrong. Besides they remind me of Erasers, so I freak out every time I see them. They only gate vampires. Wait, so when we're vampires they'll hate us. Will they kill us, Bella? I don't want to die!"

"Nudge, they aren't going to kill us," Iggy said happily. "We'd just fly away."

"Stop fighting," I said wirily. "You're making my head ache worse."

"You have a head ache," Alice asked.

"Yeah, I've had it for a while."

"Hum," Alice said sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest before she started to get that far away look in her eyes.

"I think I'm going to go out for a run," I said with a yawn, "get blood moving and what not," I said sleepily with a smile. "Come on Nudge," I said getting up and messing up her hair, "you like to run."

"Okay," she said happily getting up and following me outside.

**Max's POV**

_That's not good_, I thought as I watched Bella and Nudge run off. "I'm going to Google withdrawal symptoms," I said shaking my head and walking to get the bag. I pulled out the laptop and waited for it to load.

"You don't have to," the blond guy said.

"What do we do Carlisle," the woman, I believe her name is Esme, asked the blond guy.

"I think that she'll deny it, so we just have to be there and make sure she doesn't go and try to find the drug. Whatever the drug is."

"She's going to get over it," Alice said. "It'll take a while, but she will because she won't know what's going on."

"How could she not know what's going on," Iggy asked.

"She doesn't know that she's addicted to a drug," Edward said unhappily, "and we won't tell her."

"Bella's addicted to a drug," the big guy said thoughtfully. "How could we have let this happen?"

Just then Nudge and Bella came back, Nudge half dragging Bella. "She threw up," Nudge said sadly, "so we came back." We all cleared off the couch and put Bella on it while Esme went to get something from the kitchen. Edward stayed with Bella, who fell asleep, while the flock and I took Nudge outside and explained the situation to her.


End file.
